Stories of Amelia
by olivia4eva
Summary: Klaus, one of the most heartless originals tells the tale of his one and only love. What happens when she reappears centuries later? Why is she here? How is she here? Learn of how this will effect Elena, Damon, and Stefan... and even Matt!
1. Memories

**NA Revised Chapter sorry for the way it used to be enjoy this knew copy **

**and **

**Review please!**

**Preview **

**Stefan and Klaus are off in Tennessee hunting down werewolves in order to form hybrids. On one of the nights that Klaus and Stefan were camping out in the woods, Stefan is brooding over his "dead" Girl friend Elena, Klaus decides to tell a little of his past leading to a discovery that Stefan has never expected to hear. **

Memories

"I don't know why you continue to torture yourself so much Stefan? She was just a girl, you should get over it... here have some more blood it will do you good." "Really Klaus? Is blood your remedy for everything? You've killed the one and only women that I've ever truly loved. Forgive me if I'm not all sunshine and smiles about traveling with you." Klaus looked down playing with the fingers of a young women that he had just killed sighing in boredom. Stefan had been his forced companion for over 6 months, only becoming his indentured servant in exchange to save his brother's life. Ever since then Klaus has had him hunt Werewolves in order to make more hybrids like him. Stefan has also now been forced to quit his old "Vegetarian" diet and is now indulging himself with the Vampire healthy diet (AKA human blood). Finally looking up from the female corpse Klaus began, "Stefan honestly, I believe I did you a favor all she would have done anyway was leave you! She was human after all and humans change their minds all the time."

Stefan with his hands bawled up into fists said through gritted teeth, "How the hell would you know? You have no idea what you have put me through!"

Klaus tossing the dead woman aside got up to stand in front of Stefan putting both hands upon his shoulders and said, "You are completely and utterly mistaken Stefan, I know exactly how you feel, maybe even better."

Stefan became confused as he asked, "You, an original, fell in love with a human?"

Klaus nodded in reply, creating such shock in Stefan that he had to sit back down on a tree log. Klaus sat across from him and began by saying, "Her name was Amelia, Amelia Cleverati, we met in Rome, Italy in 1483, 11 years before I met Katerina. All of us were in town for the festival; we were staying at our lovely villa where as you know we had many parties, one night as I was on the hunt I saw a woman in a silver and purple mask trying to pick up the rest of her train from her beautiful purple ball gown. Her brown curls cascaded down her milky white throat as she leaned back to take a seat. Her deep brown eyes were searching the room until the honey brown orbs fell upon me. She smiled, her lips setting in the most pleasing way that I've ever seen a smile, it radiated warmth at first my only feeling towards her was to talk to her to know her. I didn't even feel thirsty, the need to kill was gone, even the thought of killing her makes me sick even now. That was when I first saw my Amelia, but it wasn't until our fourth meeting that I actually spoke to her, I had convinced my companions to invite the Cleverati' s to a wine tasting and then supper afterward. I had made it so that I was seated right next to her. The first thing that I said to her was, "My dear Miss Amelia you look very well this evening."

To which she replied, "Why thank you for noticing Senor Pre, have you been enjoying your stay here in Rome?"

"Oh yes! And I'm beginning to think that it's just about to become more pleasant." She blushed a lovely crimson once I said that, I must say that I absolutely adored her shy blushes. They never caused me to become thirsty for blood but always thirsty for her company. She allowed me to stay close to her the entire evening, allowing me to learn how her love for books surpassed all others; her favorite food was Chicken Parmesan with fresh herbs, and how she loved walking through her father's vineyards. Many of these things we ended up doing together. Her smile lit up my life for those three years that we stayed in Rome. The sound of her laughter caused me indescribable joy.

She was also the only women ever to outsmart me. Once we made a bet to who could make the best cannoli (one of her many ways of getting me to do more humble things.) Of course when Amelia made the setting more competitive it made me want to win more than anything, but after all of my attempts to take away her ingredients, to stop her from gathering her horses to bring her into town, and I even took her wood so that she couldn't bake the cannoli, but low and behold she was not only able to make the cannoli but they were the best tasting things in the whole world! Next to blood of course. Come to think of it she never did tell how she did that. I didn't even know that she knew I was a vampire; she kept it from me for two years, not until she finally told me! You will never meet a better actress in the entire world. Never have I met such a women."

Taking a break for the first time allowing Stefan to ask, "If you loved her so much then why did you leave her?" Klaus looked down at the forest floor, his expression seized with the absolute definition of pain, as Stefan saw this he realized that Klaus had just flipped the switch to his more humane side, the side that feels pain and love, a side the he thought that Klaus had never had, let alone see it in action right across from him.

Klaus looked up at Stefan pain stricken as he continued, "I never wanted to leave Amelia, I made that perfectly clear to her family and to mine, I asked her father for her hand in marriage after consenting I asked Amelia herself.

When I came to ask her for her hand it was late in the evening and Amelia had decided to take a midnight stroll in her father's vineyard, she was wearing only her night gown and a pair of sheep skin slippers, her hair was wavy as it lay on her sleek back. I wasn't running long before I found her admiring the waning moon.

As I approached her she said, "How Lovely the moon is tonight? Have you ever seen such a beauty? Nicklaus." She said my full name with such grace that it astounded me, hearing my name spoken by such an angel made my heart sore.

It was then that I knelt down on the ground in front of her and asked, "My dear sweet lady Amelia, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

I didn't even get a chance to show her the ring; she was so overjoyed that she ran into my arms crying, "Yes! Yes! Yes I will marry you Nicklaus!" We ended up walking and talking in that vineyard till morning came. It was then that we told our families of the good news. "

Stefan still confused asked, "Then why do you looked so pained when you speak of her?"

Klaus looked back at the ground laughing darkly to himself said, "I haven't told the whole story, would you like me to continue or do you wish to continue to ask stupid questions?"

Stefan nodded innocently and said, "Please... continue."

Klaus needed no more invitation as he began again, "It was the night before our wedding I had just said good night and had retired to my room for some sleep. It was about one in the morning that I was rudely awaked my sister, Rebecca, she was screaming and crying all she could say, over and over again was, "She's gone, she's gone Klaus! She's gone!" I ran over to the Cleverati' s villa to see Amelia's room ransacked with traces of Amelia's blood across her bed and wardrobe. Yes, she had indeed been taken from me, I later learned that the witch Arianne, the former best friend of the original witch, came up with the scheme of my dears kidnapping. I later tracked her down and killed her myself for such an act of evil. Her only reason for taking Amelia was that she loved me, and as you know witches hated my very existence, me being an abomination against nature and all. These witches hated anyone who loved me or who I loved. I never was able to find my dear Amelia's body so I assumed that the old hag had killed her and buried her somewhere close to Italy.

I couldn't live with the pain of her loss, so I turned it off, I didn't want to feel, I didn't want to hurt anymore so I turned off my emotions to her memory. The only thing that I kept from that time was my wedding ring." Klaus then flaunted a amber gemstone wedged in between two shields encrusted with diamonds, he then continued, "I gave Amelia the exact twin of this ring, the night before our wedding she took my ring placed it to her lips and kissed it, she said, "This way no matter how far we are from each other you will always have a kiss from me!" I in return did the same with hers. I know exactly what you feel Stefan, maybe even more, I never knew whether or not the witch killed her, and if she did then I don't know if she suffered or not. At least you know that Elena didn't suffer, at least you got to see her one last time. I never got to say goodbye or say that I loved her one last time. Consider what I did to Elena a favor." After this their conversation died away with the fire as they waited for the start of a new day of hunting for werewolves and killing innocent people. Klaus never spoke of Amelia again. Stefan harbored this memory with him, even when Klaus compelled him to lose his humanity, he still remembered how utterly pained Klaus was at the loss of the one girl he loved.


	2. New in town

**NA Revised **

**Sorry for the former script it was all screwed up and…Now it's not ;) So enjoy and please review!**

**New in town**

Elena tossed and turned in her bed, sleepless, her mind racing of new ideas and new ways to help Stefan learn how to feel again, she played with the idea of making him jealous, taunting her freedom to him anything to make him feel.

When Elena woke up the next day she was so tired that she started to doze off while eating her cereal, she got a little jolt of awareness as she drank down some black coffee Alaric (Rick) had handed her asking, "Sleep well?"

Elena winced at the coffee's bitter taste as she said, "How can you tell?"

Rick laughed lightly as he opened the morning paper, flipping through the sports section he set his paper down to ask, "Is Jeremy up yet? We don't want you both to be late for school."

Elena took another sip of the tar that was black coffee and replied, "Don't you remember? Jeremy had to leave early to meet Matt, to discuss some things about the grill, you know menu's, silverware etc...He told us last night."

Rick looked a little worried, "Are you sure that you can drive yourself to school then? I can do it no problem."

Elena rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm not going to fall asleep at the wheel! Get real Rick." Rick sighed shook out his paper and said, "You could barely keep your head up while eating your cereal."

Elena just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to head off to school I'll see you in history."

Just as Elena opened the door to leave she heard Rick taunt, "Drive safe!"

As Elena entered the school parking lot she felt the sudden exhaustion come washing into her like a tsunami crashing over and unsuspecting island, she barely made it to her locker before completely crashing on the hallway floor. Elena was suddenly awakened by a burning sensation under her nose her eyes burst opened to see a big pair of warm brown eyes, these brown eyes belonged to slender girl with light brown curly hair that reached the small of her back and lips the shade of rose buds, she was wearing a silk blue blouse with a dark wash jean and some tennis shoes, she was leaning towards Elena holding some smelling salts under her nose as she saw Elena's opening eyes the mysterious girl exclaimed, "Oh good! Your awake, I was beginning to think that you were dead. That would be a great way to start my first day of school, finding a dead body in the hall way…. Are you Ok? Do you need some help getting to the nurses office or anything?" Elena still disoriented just stared at the unfamiliar face, probably for too long because the girls face became worried so she asked, "Are you alright? Do you need me to get help?" Elena realizing how stupid she must have looked shook her head so violently that her strait dark hair lifted from her slender neck, the girl smiled as she rummaged through her cream colored purse, she then handed a small bottle to Elena saying, "Hear drink this, it will give you some energy." Elena took it without a word and gulped it down as fast as she could. The liquid worked instantly, Elena received a burst of energy she then smiled at the girl in appreciation, "Thanks that really helped. "

The girl smiled warmly to Elena and said, "No problem...I think we're both going to be late for class." Elena quickly grabbing the rest of her things nodded in agreement as the girl began to walk away Elena quickly grabbed her wrist and said, "I'm sorry if I made you late, my name is Elena Gilbert I'm a senior, I don't usually fall asleep in hallways." The girl laughed happily as she replied, "Oh it's no problem at all, I'm new so they gave me a free pass to be late to all of my classes, and my name is Amy Clements It's very nice to meet you Elena!"

As Amy said this she extended her right hand, Elena took it gladly saying, "It's very nice to meet you as well Amy." As Amy pulled away from Elena's grasp Elena noticed the strange but beautiful ring, it had and amber gem stone wedged in between two shields with diamonds embedded within the shields it was so detailed without even thinking Elena blurted, "What a interesting ring you have there. It's quite beautiful!" Amy smiled looking down upon the band and said, " Thank you, it was given to me a long time ago, I've had it as long as I can remember. I never take it off. " Elena nodded remembering her necklace that Stefan had given her it was then that she knew that this ring that Amy had must have been given to her by a loved one to be worn as often. Understanding it's importance . Elena started walking in the same direction as Amy asking, "What's your seclude? Maybe we have some classes together." Amy took out a yellow sheet of paper and read, "First I have English, then Math, Spanish, History, Lunch, Concert Band, and finally Biology." Elena Smiled asked then, "Who do you have for History? And English?" Amy looked back at her sheet and said, "Ah Mr. Alaric, and a Mrs. Tyler."Elena smiled as she said, " Me too! I guess I'll see you then." Amy nodded and the two waved their goodbyes as the split into separate directions.


	3. Stories

**NA: Revised (Mostly) Hope you enjoy this new script ( now that you won't go cross eyes when you read it ;)**

**Review and enjoy the story**

**Stories **

As the day progressed Elena couldn't help but smile at the new friend she had made, and how lucky she was to have one. These past few days dealing with Stefan have turned into torment for her, she needed a friend one who isn't super natural, or is dating someone supernatural. Someone normal being nice to her is like a breath of fresh air. As Elena walked into her history class she saw Rick speaking to Amy, he seemed to be quite cheery as he talked to her which was a shock! Ever since Jenna died you really couldn't find him without being solemn or sarcastic, here he was genuinely cheerful. As Amy took her seat next to Bonnie Elena then proceeded to take the other one on Amy's other side. Amy smiled at Elena with appreciative eyes. The classroom was about halfway filled when Stefan came into the room his eyes went to Elena and then to Amy, he eyed her curiously as if he had seen her before. Stefan took his regular seat next to Elena but continued to stare. Rick started the class, "Hello and good afternoon to everybody, I see that we have a new student in class a miss Amy Clements, it's great to have you here Amy...would you mind sharing a little bit about yourself?" Amy's face flushed a rose pink as she replied, "Sure, Mr. Saltzman." "Please call me Rick." Amy nodded in understanding and continued, " Like Rick said, My name is Amy Clements, I just moved here from New York, I know 12 different languages fluidly, I know that's a lot of languages to know, but my dad was a marine so we used to move around all the time." What do you mean used to?" Asked Matt with pure innocent curiosity in his eyes, not wanting to pry but his question was earnest. Amy looked down morosely finally looking up and said, "My dad died two years ago, he had no brothers or sisters... So now I've been passed from foster home to foster home, which is why I'm here, I was moved to a new home. " Matt's face fell as he realized how personal the question was , as the whole classroom fell into a silence, Elena couldn't believe how such a nice person could experience such a sad past. As the whole class continued to be silent Amy tried her best to smile as she said, "It's Ok I love to travel! Rick, if you were to start a lesson I think now would be the best time." As Amy begged for the spotlight to be bestowed upon someone else Rick took the hint and began his lesson on Italian renaissance and how the greatest Thinkers, Artists, and Architects lived and thrived during the time. Stefan looked to Amy often. Sometimes staring at her for a good 5 minutes before she would see it in her peripheral vision. Amy was solemn but she participated in class, answering ever question Rick threw at her impressing him and everyone in the class. Once class ended and everyone was gathering their books Matt came up to Amy and said, "I'm really sorry ... you know about your dad..." Amy smiled shyly at Matt replying, "It's all right " "I'm Matt by the way." Amy smiled fully this time saying, "It's very nice to meet you Matt! " Matt smiled and asked, "What are you doing after school ?" Amy shrugged, "I don't know what do the kids of mystic falls do after school? " Matt thought about it before being interrupted by Caroline, "Well we usually hang out at the grill, or the mall! Hi I'm Caroline." Amy extended her hand to Caroline which she took saying, "It's very nice to meet you Caroline." All three smiled at one another as Elena came in and asked, "Amy? Why don't you hang out with us after school? I mean... if your Foster Parents don't mind." Amy smiled thoughtfully and replied, "I'm sure that Tom and Eileen won't mind." Elena nodded as they left. Amy was stopped in the hallway by a large pair of green eyes and sculpted lips, it was Stefan, he eyed her up and down looking for something but what he couldn't find, Amy said shyly, "Um... excuse me can I may pass?" Stefan nodded allowing her to pass but as he watched her he couldn't help but wonder , who is this mystery girl? Why does she seem so familiar? As Amy walked down the hall she couldn't help but feel a small pit from in her stomach, 'why did they have to ask about my dad?' she thought , as she began to think of her old life a tear escaped her eyes, as she was about to brush it off there was a voice behind her asking, "Are you alright?" Amy turned to see a tall muscular boy with dark brown hair and worried brown eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking though." Amy replied wiping the tear off and hiding her sorrow from this handsome stranger. The boy spoke again taking her hand and saying, "My name is Tyler Lockwood ! You must be Amy Clements, I've heard so much about you." Amy took his hand and shook it as she replied, "Today is only my first day at school does word travel that fast around here?" Tyler smiled to himself and replied, "Only with Caroline, I take it you've met her. She can spread news in a blink of an eye. So I hear your going to hang out this afternoon with Matt and the gang, I guess I'll see you there. It's nice to meet you Amy." Amy still trying to comprehend what just happened said, "It was very nice meeting you too Tyler." After that Amy was finally alone to collect her thoughts of how her first day actually went.


	4. It's a Date

**NA Hi this Is Olivia4eva and I just want to thank all of you for reading! This is my newest Fanfic and I'm so glad that you guys like it! Don't be afraid to review! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**It's a Date**

Elena excited to help her new friend get a handle on things was getting ready to go to the grill where she told Amy to meet after school. There they would talk, play pool, and get to know one another. Just as Elena was walking out of her house she was stopped by a dark shadow, she turned to see Damon, his blue eyes boring into hers, he brushed his hand against her face and asked, "Were are you going?" "To the grill to meet up with my new friend, now if you'll excuse me..." As she tried to get past him Damon grabbed her wrist and said, " I thought that we hand to discuss more about our Stefan situation." Elena sighed in realization, "Why don't you come with me, where ever I go Stefan follows and I would need you to keep him away from Amy, I really don't want her to get involved with all this super natural stuff. " Damon nodded then asked, "Have you known Amy long?" Elena began walking to her car as she answered, "No not really, I met her just this morning, but she was so nice to me that we became instant friends, and I really don't want Stefan to ruin it by killing her or compelling her, that would just make her life more complicated than it already is..." Elena then continued to tell Damon about Amy and her living situation and how her dad had died two years ago. As they drove to the grill they had made a plan that if they saw Stefan Damon would distract him from Elena and her friends.

Matt was pacing in the Grill's kitchen thinking of what he could do or what he should say, he never met a girl like Amy before and he was curious. Then again the whole town was curious about this beautiful girl. Jeremy walked into the kitchen to find Matt a complete wreck so he asked, "Are you expecting a visit from the grim reaper anytime soon? You look anxious enough." Matt looked back at Jeremy with a goofy expression, "Funny, the kid that sees dead people is asking me about death, no Jeremy I'm just anxious. There's this girl, she's new in town and Elena invited her to hang out with us, she's super pretty and smart and when I see her ...I...I just get so flustered...why am I so nervous? She's just a girl right? "Jeremy sighed in relief as he went to put his hands on Matt shoulders and said, "Matt you're going to be fine! If this girl has any taste at all, she'll love you! You're a great guy." Matte sighed nodded then left to go serve some tables.

Stefan entered the grill following Elena and Damon, he stopped mid stride as he saw her, Amy, was it? She was wearing a gray blouse, with a light peach pleated skirt in black ballet flats; her hair was wavy as it hit her shoulders. Stefan was about to approach her when his arm was caught by Damon, "Where do you think you're going?" Stefan, astonished to see Damon publicly grab him replied, "I was just about to check on Elena...and her new friend." Stefan licked his lips as he said, 'friend' making Damon roll his eyes, ever since Klaus had forced Stefan to shut off his emotions he's turned into a real jack ass, only thinking of blood and how to get it. Damon led Stefan to the bar where Rick was waiting for him, "Why don't you have a drink with us...it's been a while." Stefan nodded not seeing any harm in grabbing a beer with his brother, he would know if Damon was going to double cross him. So Stefan joined them casually glancing towards Elena and Amy, curiosity still prompt in his mind turned to his drink and swallowed his beer down.

Once Amy saw Elena she sighed in relief she had been at the grill for a total of 5 minutes and already Caroline was talking her ear off, yes Caroline was nice but honestly the girl just never knew when to shut up. Caroline was also persistent, she had Amy signed up for multiple clubs and the student council by the time Elena made it to the table. Elena saved Amy by asking Caroline where Tyler was leading her to make a call to Tyler... outside. Amy gave Elena an appreciative smile and said, "Thank you." Elena shot back a wide smile and said, "No problem, not everyone can... Handle Caroline she can come off a little strong but she means well." Amy nodded, "Yeah, I can tell that she's really nice. Her boyfriend Tyler is really nice too. I just keep meeting a lot of really nice people today." Elena smiled at her impression on her friends and that reminded her, "Yeah, Mystic Falls is full of nice people but also some not so nice people. Amy. Do you see that guy over there?" Elena pointed to Stefan who was sitting next to Damon, when Amy nodded Elena continued, "Yeah his name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, he's my ex-boyfriend and he's also dangerous, If I were you I would stay away from him at all costs." Amy nodded in understanding then asked, "Why did the two of you break up? Did he hurt you...Physically ..." Elena nodded slowly remembering the pain in her neck the night that Klaus had turned Stefan's emotions off, "Yeah, but he wasn't always like this, he just well..." Amy added, "He changed. Didn't he." Elena nodded, "Yes exactly..." Amy nodded, "Yeah I've been there before, I was dating this guy for three years. We were very serious, but then something changed him to the point that I didn't even recognize him anymore, there was no way possible to get him back." Elena nodded again thoughtfully then asked, "Do you still love him?" Amy looked up into Elena's eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Yes, I guess a part of me always will love him...the old him, but I've moved on, plus I'm probably never going to see him again anyway." As Amy said this Elena became very thoughtful towards her own situation with Stefan, Amy did give her something to think about.

Matt saw Amy across the room his hands were clammy as he approached them, "Hey Matt what's up?" said Elena, smiling, Matt couldn't help but notice that Amy was smiling at his presence too, he also couldn't help but gain a confidence boost from that smile as he spoke, "Hi ladies, are you up for a game of pool? I'm done with me shift and Tyler's here. We need two more people, you in?" Amy looked to Elena for advice, Elena winked at Amy and turned to Matt and said, "Sure Matt we'll play, Amy do you know how to play?" Amy looked down shyly, "Yes... but vaguely." Matt took this as an opportunity and said, "I can help you...if you want." Amy nodded with a great smile spreading across her face, "Sure Matt that would be great." With that Elena, Tyler, Matt, and Amy went to the pool table. As Matt taught Amy how to hold a pool stick he drew himself close to her, close enough to feel her soft hair brushing against his skin. The feeling made him feel happy and the desire to draw her even closer was still there. Amy was shy at Matt's closeness but she couldn't help but feel the strong attraction she felt when Matt's hands where set on top of her own as he helped her place the pool stick.

The teams were separated by Tyler and Elena on the same team while Matt and Amy where set on their own team. Matt and Amy ended up winning and in celebration Matt voted that they go out for ice cream, Amy agreed to it while Tyler and Elena bowed out saying that they needed to finish homework or that they needed to catch up with someone. Leaving Matt and Amy to ice cream shop alone.

When Stefan saw Amy leaving he started after her but was stopped by Elena, this time as she said, "You stalking me I understand, but leave Amy alone. She is nice and doesn't deserve any of this supernatural stuff. Why don't you just leave them alone?" Stefan smirked at Elena deliberately, "Elena, I'm here to protect you, this Amy girl might be a danger to you." Elena rolled her eyes, "Stefan she isn't a vampire, she is just a girl who lost her father and is trying to make her way through her senior year, ok!" Stefan looked at her , "How do you know? How do you know that she's even human? She could be a werewolf, or even a Hybrid like Tyler." Elena smirked and said, "Oh believe me Stefan I would know if she were, you supernatural types are usually strange, there's usually a deep feeling that I would have if she were. So just leave her alone." Stefan gave no promise as he left her in the grill. Elena took this as a victory as she left for home, happy about all she learned about her new friend, and happy that she at least got her safe.


	5. Warnings

**NA: Hi Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story! I am so glad that you're reading! Please Review! To just let me know how much you like it, or if you have any questions! Reviewing is good; you can never have too many reviews!**

**Warnings **

As Matt and Amy walked out of the ice cream shop laughing at how funny the ice cream server was, Matt became rigid, his jaw clenching, and fists tightening. Amy went to see what had made Matt so angry but all she saw was a dark figure walking towards them. Matt stepped forward covering Amy from the figure's view as he said, "What are you doing here?" A voice replied, "Oh Matt, it's good to see you too! I'm just walking...Hello there... Amy! It's nice to see you again." peering from behind Matt Amy finally saw the face of which the mysterious voice, it was Stefan... The guy that stopped Amy in the hallway. Amy could tell the danger so she answered him, "It's nice to see you too... Stefan, Elena has told me so much about you." Now turning to Matt she said, "You want to get out of here? I'm starting to get cold." Matt turned to her nodded, and led her toward his car. She followed not looking back at Stefan and entered Matt's car. Leaving Stefan alone in the street. Matt quickly drove back to the grill so that Amy could get her car. As Matt escorted Amy to her car, he never left her side, he felt very protective over her no matter what he wasn't going to let Stefan get to her. Not in the way Damon got to Vickie. Amy smiled as Matt opened her car door for her, he then said, "I had a really nice time with you Amy."

"Me too! The ice cream was great!" Matt smiled widely then his smile disappeared, "Amy, Stefan isn't a nice guy... in fact he is actually really dangerous; promise me you'll stay away from him!" Amy's eyes grew wide as she nodded thoughtfully. Having his smile returning Matt sighed in relief. Amy smiled and said, "Thank you!"

"For what?" Matt asked as he began to lean onto the car, "For making this the best night I've had in a really long time!" Matt's smile spread across his child like face as he replied, "Really?" Amy nodded to his question smiling back Matt continued, "Do you want to do it again? I mean there's this masquerade ball coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go? With...me?" Amy's eyes brightened, "Yes! I would love to go with you! It sounds like a lot of fun." Matt's eyes became jubilant as Amy continued, "Why is there a masquerade? Is that a usual thing around here?"

"No, well last year our mayor, Tyler's dad, decided to do a masquerade for the fund raiser, he then died about a month later. It was decided that we would hold a masquerade every year in his memory." Amy nodded solemnly and said, "That's awful...I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Absolutely!" As Matt said this Amy began to get into her car, a small mini cooper with an ice blue paint. As Amy pulled away she turned back to wave at Matt giving him one last smile before leaving the parking lot.


	6. Stalked

**NA: Oops that was bad I'm sorry about the format of this chapter so I redid it so you guys can read it better! The next, next update will be coming soon!**

**Stalked **

As Amy arrived at her two story yellow bricked home she started to have this strange feeling as if someone was following her. When she got out of her car she saw a shadow approaching her, grabbing at her bag which held a wooden stake. When the shadow came into view she saw that it was Stefan. She didn't understand why he was so interested in her but this wasn't the first time a vampire had taken interest in her. "Hello Amy! Are you alone?" Stefan asked looking innocently in the moonlight, as if he actually cared. Amy taking the stake into the sleeve of her blouse replied, "Yes, may I ask why you're at my house? Were you following me Mr. Salvatore?" Stefan began to chuckle as he replied, "Yes, I guess you can say I've been stalking you." Amy smiled and said, "That's pretty sick don't you think?"

"I'm a pretty sick individual."Stefan said with a wicked grin on his face, he then continued, "You actually remind me of someone, or at least someone I've heard of..." That was when Stefan spotted the ring on Amy's finger, he then added, "Does the name Amelia Cleverati mean anything to you?" Amy's face went white, she hasn't heard a person use her name in over a hundred years, she then demanded, "Where have you heard that name!" Stefan just shrugged and said, "From my friend... Klaus, do you know him?" Amy face went from white to a bright red in anger! "How do you know Klaus?" Stefan shrugged and said, "I'm under his compulsion... so you can say I'm sort of Klaus's eyes and ears of Mystic Falls. You know I think he would like knowing that your alive...Maybe I should call him..." Coming closer to Stefan Amy's face was as red as a stop sign, as she said, "If you tell Klaus anything about me! So help me god I will drive a stake through you!"

Stefan chuckled and said, "That's a pretty big threat for such a small girl." Amy smiled sweetly all of the redness disappearing from her face and said, "Oh honey, you're forgetting something, I'm hundreds of years older than you. I know how to carry out a threat." And with that Amy took out the stake in her sleeve and drove it right into Stefan's stomach, just inches away from his heart pressing her lips on Stefan's ear she continues, "And I've had lots of practice... so think about that the next time you try to threaten me! Have a nice night Salvatore!" As she left Stefan bent over on the ground she felt all of the memories come back, that is something that she couldn't allow, so she ran into her house before the tears could come.

Stefan still graveling on the ground in pain finally takes the stake out of his stomach, and watches the house, he can't believe the Amy is Klaus's Amelia, and why did she not want Klaus to know about her existence? She's also not a vampire...so how could she still be alive? With all of these questions still fresh in his mind Stefan is then joined by his brother who said, "So you got staked by the new girl… huh! I guess you're not the charmer you used to be, pity." Stefan grunted back, "She knows Klaus!"

Damon's eyebrows rising asked, "What?" Stefan then began to tell the story that Klaus had told him that night in the woods. After hearing the sad tale Damon shocked continued, "So this Amy is actually Amelia Cleverati! The girl that was human, who was supposed to marry the most heartless, the most monstrous original? The very one that can't be killed!" Stefan nodded and said, "She was still wearing her engagement ring, Klaus still wears his, there exactly identical." Damon's eyes widened, "You're not going to tell Klaus are you? If you tell him he'll come here and if he comes here then who will know what he'll do." Stefan nodded and said, "Yeah, If I told Klaus that Amy was alive and here he might just destroy the town in celebration...and if I tell him that she's here Amy would kill me, she was close tonight." As Stefan said this he began to rub his stomach which was now completely healed. Damon couldn't help but smile Stefan got what was coming to him. Then Damon continued, "So we will not tell Klaus that his one and only love is still alive." Stefan nodded as the two went home.

**NA: And so the Plot thickens! **

**Review!**

**I will get the next update to you soon!**


	7. Thinking

**NA: Hi I hope you Like this chapter sorry for the lateness but hey here it is now so enjoy it and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Thinking

As Amy entered her house she went strait to her room were she saw it, the purple and silver mask she had worn all those years ago, the very thing she wore when she first saw him. He was wearing a cerulean blue tailored jacket with navy tights that clung to his muscular legs as he strolled into the courtyard flanked by his brother and sister, both beautiful but all she saw was him... Klaus! He was like a god the way he strut around in his navy blue mask that made his boyish curls more prominent, to see him took her breath away as she walked down the cobble stone stairs she found that her train had been caught as she tried to loosen it she could have sworn that she saw him stare at her. 'Was he really looking at me?' she thought at this memory 'did he really notice me that night at the festival?' As she remembered what happened after that night she dashed it away and out loud she said, "NO! I will never feel that way again towards him! I can't...can I? NO! NEVER!" With that she took her ring and threw it onto her bed. As is landed softly onto the pillow Amy realized her actions and quickly put the ring back onto her finger and said, "The man that gave me this ring is gone...but that doesn't mean I have to disregard his memory...This ring is too important...too many memories." As she said this she held the ring to the light were it sparkled in the lamp light, it reminded her of a flickering flame when the light bounced off of the great gem. Amy then got ready for bed and as she did she couldn't help but think out loud, "It's been 530 years since I've heard someone mention Klaus and now I come face to face with his laky and his hybrid...Oh I feel bad for Tyler, he seems like such a nice boy but being Klaus's little puppet must be hard on him... Oh and poor Caroline! She must hate Klaus." A flood of anger swept over her as she thought of someone hating Klaus...someone wanting to hurt Klaus! "What am I thinking! what am I feeling! I shouldn't care! I don't care!" Amy then crawled into bed where she tried to bury her thoughts and feelings about Klaus, 'It's been 530 years.' she thought to herself, as she finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

When Matt finally got home all he could think about was Amy, he also thought about how amazing it was to spend time with her. She was like a bright spark of light that had just entered his life, something normal in his life that he would die to protect, this night Matt vowed that Amy would never have to deal with Stefan Salvatore, or Damon,'I will never let that happen to anyone I care about again!' he promised as he got ready for bed. As he laid there drifting into sleep his last thought was, 'Never again.'

As Stefan finally got to his bedroom he couldn't help but pace to and fro wondering why and how Amy is here! Stefan going insane with curiosity ran into Damon's room and shouted, "YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT!" Damon still groggy from sleep asks in a gruff voice,"Find out what?"

"Why Amy is here! She won't tell me because I'm too close to Klaus...Oh yeah and find out why she hates Klaus! Thats one of the real brain teasers that I can't figure out. " Damon nodded and said, "I'll do my best but since she already knows that you're a vampire she probably knows that I am too!" Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in thought and then shot up in realization,

"Elena!"


	8. Morning Glory

NA: Hi I Am So! Sorry for the long wait on this update I love all of the reviews that I have gotten on this story (KEEP THEM COMING!) I also want to say happey early Christmas since I'm updating a day before Christmas eve and I promise that during this Christmas break I will be updating both of my stories! It won't take this long ever again! I'm so sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it! ENJOY (THEN REVIEW!)

Morning Glory

As the sun rose the next day Elena got up, readying herself to another day. Happy that all had gone well last night, and glad at the possibility of Matt finally finding someone... normal, made her have a little spring in her step. As she walked down the stairs she saw Rick as usual reading the paper, as soon as he saw Elena he said, "Someone's in a happy mood!"

Elena just shrugged a smile spreading across her face, "Is it that notice able?"

Rick just shrugged and said, "Not really, it's just that you haven't been happy...or smiling lately. What are you so happy about?" Rick is now intrigued as he thought to himself,'has there been any news about Stefan?'

Elena replied, "Can't I be happy without there being an explanation?" Rick nodded thoughtfully and went back to his paper.

Elena, now in her car drove off to school, where she was then met by Bonnie and Caroline. Elena then saw Amy's car asked, "Where's Amy?"

Caroline answered, "I don't know exactly...she came in pretty early, I didn't ask her where she was going, she looked pretty sad so I just didn't bother her." Elena, now alarmed went strait into the school on the mission to find Amy.

As Matt drove up to school he saw Amy's blue mini cooper and without thinking parked right next to it hoping to be able to talk to her after school. As Matt stepped into the building he felt drawn to the music room like that was where he needed to be. As Matt made his way through the halls he could hear a flute being played this just made him come closer and closer to the music room were he saw that a crowd of guys were outside the door looking in through the window. As Matt made his way through the crowd to see what was making the sweet sound he saw Amy. Her eyes were closed as she played the melodic song on a golden plated flute. The longer he stayed the more mesmerized he became. The passion and sadness in the playing was so beautiful that it made everyone in the hall stop and listen.

As the song came to an end Amy finally opened her eyes to see about twenty guys and girls staring at her through the glass. Now red faced Amy quickly put away her flute, quickly (And rather loudly) shuffling through her sheet music and opened the music room door. As she exited the music room all of the boys that had listened now just stepped aside and let her pass still having the shock of being subjected to such beauty. Amy made a dash for her locker were she stuffed her flute and her sheet music. Upon closing her locker door she jumped at the sight of Tyler Lockwood! His eyes were curious and yet admiring as he asked, "Where did you learn how to play like that?"

Amy blushed and asked, "You heard that?" Tyler replied with a very enthusiastic nod so Amy continued, "Years and Years of practice." Amy said smiling at herself as she recalled all of the late nights when she was alone practicing her flute learning the latest composers songs which now people would call ancient, even though when she first played them they had just debuted in a concert or an opera.

Tyler satisfied with her answer just said,"Well if you play like that at the band concerts I can tell you now that you'll have a huge turnout."

Amy's blush deepened and said, "Thanks!" Tyler put his hand on Amy's shoulder sighed and then left.

Matt now searching for Amy even harder was in a whirlwind of emotions. All he knew was that he had to see her. When he finally found her talking to Tyler. Now anxious and impatient to talk to Amy, he quickly relaxes as Tyler left, he went right up to Amy and gave her a huge bear hug. Amy was shocked at how sudden the strong arms were wrapped around her, she didn't even see Matt approach Matt let her go he began to say, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! What was the name of the song you played?"

Amy blushed again as she realized that the whole male student body must have heard her playing and said, " I was playing En'tracte ...It's a song from the Opera Carmen."

Matt looked intrigued and asked,"What part in the Opera is that song played?"

Amy smiled happily surprised at the question and said, "It's sort of in the middle of the Opera, by middle I mean in between songs where the sadness of it is preparing the audience for the sad end of the man character Carmen. It's a really sad but beautiful story.I love the musicality of the song."

Matt smiled and said, "Well you played it beautifully!" As they starred into one another's eyes Matt drew closer and closer, at this Amy didn't pull away she felt a strong feeling within her gut that she would regret it if she pulled away. As Matt got close enough to touch nose to nose the bell rang, causing them to jump back in surprise. Amy then smiled to herself and thought, 'Not this time.' she then said, "I guess we better be getting to class." Matt nodded and said, "I'll see you in history?" Amy nodded and they both parted company.

When Elena saw Amy for the first time she saw how her face was just transitioning from a bright red back to her normal complexion she came straight to her and asked, "What did I miss?" Amy sighed in relief that not everyone heard her little performance , "Nothing! You missed nothing lets get to class." As Amy said this she quickly grabbed Elena's wrist and dragged her to there english class. Elena couldn't help but feel happy with Amy, she always felt safe and happy with her...as if they had been friends for years not just a day. The fact that Matt liked her too just made Elena like her even more. Ever since Matt and Caroline broke up Elena has been trying to find someone for him.

As Amy and Elena left their english class Elena couldn't help but wonder..."Did you and Matt have a fun time last night?" Amy smiled at the memory and replied, "Yeah! I had a lot of fun!" Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on ... You two were acting pretty cozy last time I saw you. Do you like him?" Amy blushed as she remembered the way Matt hugged her the same morning, and replied, "Well..." Elena now earnest to hear her answer prompts, "Oh come on! Well what!" Amy now feeling the sense of trust that only friendship could give decides to tell her everything so she continues, "Well he did ask me to the masquerade coming up! Is that good?" Elena couldn't contain herself , "YES! That is very good! It means he likes you! A lot!" Amy smiled as she thought of Matt, he was cute, strong, and had the boyish charm that reminded her of a former Klaus that she couldn't help but love.

As the day progressed there was no sign of Stefan that made Amy and Elena relax a little but as the school day ended one Salvatore made an appearance . As Damon made his way through the parking lot he caught Amy's eye, "Who is that?" she asked Elena. "Oh that's Damon Salvatore Stefan's older brother." Immediately Amy didn't trust him, 'He must be a vampire too.' Amy thought to herself, 'I better get Elena out of here I wonder if she knows about him? She is the double ganger after all...' "Hey Elena do you know him?" Asked Amy, Elena nodded and said, "Yeah I know him he's a really nice guy... Once you get to know him." 'Awe so she does know him. That means that he hasn't hurt her...but being brothers with Salvatore he must know who I am...' As Amy thought this Damon came closer to both of them, "Hello Ladies!" Damon said in his usual charming way. "Hello Damon, it's nice to see you! Have you met my friend Amy?"

Damon smiled slightly and said, "No I have not yet had the pleasure." Damon then took a hold of Amy's hand and kissed it in the way any southern gentlemen would. Amy drew her hand away in disgust as she replied, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore. How is your brother I didn't see him at school today?" Damon smirked as he thought of Stefan graveling on the ground in pain because of this little girl, "My brother hasn't been feeling well ever since last night I'm afraid that he caught a cold." Amy smiled along with Damon acting with mutual concern, "Well lets hope that you won't catch it." Amy sending the threat more through her eyes then her voice now smiles at Damon who's smile has disappeared completely. "Oh won't you look at that!" Said Amy looking at her watch, "I have to get going Eileen asked me to pick somethings up for her. I'll see you later Elena, it was nice meeting you Damon." As Amy left Damon turned to Elena and said, "We need to talk!" "What about?" Asked Elena with a shrug. "Your friend Amy isn't who you think she is!"

Elena now indignant asks, "And who exactly is she?" Damon smirked and replied, "She just so happens to be Klaus's long lost lover."

"What?"


	9. News

**NA: Hi! Ok sorry for the long wait, but my computer died! I am so lucky that I'm paranoid and keep everything on my flash drive or else this whole chapter/story would have been deleted! I know it gives me nightmares just thinking about it! I will be posting on news years (Tomorrow with both of my stories but I decided I would just post this now then whip something good up for you tomorrow ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! I almost forgot! I might be doing trailers for this story and the other story that I am writing! I have acquired a video camera and I would like to sort of make my stories come to life. If you guys have any ideas about what should be in the trailers please voice them! Your opinion matters to me so if you got an Idea or Suggestion just review! Even if you don't have a suggestion then REVIEW anyway;)**

**News**

As Damon began to tell Elena all about Klaus and Amelia and how Amy is the same Amelia, he could see her new understanding as she took in a sharp breath of air. Finally coming out of shock all Elena could say was "How?"

"That's what Stefan and I want **you** to find out."

Elena now irritated asked, "Why do you need me to find out?"

"Because… Amy knows what I am, she wouldn't trust me. After Stefan threatened to expose her to last night with calling Klaus she doesn't trust either of us."

That's when Elena's eyes went wide with fear, "Why didn't Stefan come to school today?"

"Oh, his pride is still hurt from when Amy staked him last night." Elena took a step back her hand clutching to the collar of her shirt as is if it were constricting her. Damon still amused by the events that happened the night before grasps Elena's arm tightly and said, "It's alright! Stefan is fine… But I have to say it was a close one, a centimeter closer and she would have driven it straight through his heart…If she wanted to kill him she wouldn't have missed."

"So what are you saying? Is Amy an enemy or an ally?" Elena asked as her brow knit together to make one crumpled line upon her face.

Damon smiled widely and said, "She is absolutely an ally! The fact that Stefan was being a complete ass and threatening her gave her the right to stake him. I mean seriously, the bastard had what was coming to him. The fact that she didn't kill him shows that she's smart because she knew that when Klaus didn't hear from his little messenger boy that he would come down to see why, and the fact that she doesn't want to see him makes her our ally!"

Elena nodded in comprehension, and then suddenly her face became ashen as a wave of understanding swept over her like a wave crashing over a large rock, she then whispered, "She told me…"

"Told you what?"

"…She told me about Klaus… Technically, she didn't exactly mention his name but she meant him."

Damon was now curious and prodded Elena for more, "What did she say…Exactly!"

Elena searched her mind for the words then replied, "She said that she and this guy were really serious and that they were dating for about three years then he changed, and there was no way to get the man that she loved back."Elena stared at the ground as she felt Amy's pain the fact that she had fallen in love with Klaus only to be taken away the night before her own wedding …But how did she get away? How did she get here? How is she even alive? The list of questions just went on and on and they started to irritate her, "We have to find out why she's here!"

Damon nodded with fake enthusiasm saying, "Yes I know that's where you come in, she's **your **friend so you'll be the one to get the most information!"

Elena nodded then asked, "Should I tell her that I know her secret?"

Damon nodded and replied, "I'd be surprised if she didn't know that I had already told you. She probably suspected it."

Elena nodded again then set off to find Amy and ask her the many questions that were pressing on her mind.

As Amy loaded her groceries into her precious blue car she scanned her surroundings only to be disappointed, she had been dying to find a library all week and was yet to find one sufficient of her needs. As she began to drive out of the store's parking lot she continued her search glancing at every large shadow or bricked building. Once she got home she gathered her bags and put away all of the groceries, she then retreated to the computer room where she found the map of Mystic Falls on Google maps.

As Amy made her way out of the house she decided to walk, the weather was dry and warm for a fall afternoon; the library she had found wasn't far from her own home! The reason why she couldn't find it before was because it was hidden from the world by dozens of weeping willows, and crab apple trees that had just flowered. The walk way was quite beautiful but the building itself took Amy's breath away. The library was built out of bricks with an unusual rusted color, as these bricks formed around the building it created a certain church like exterior along with the sleek stain glass windows the library felt cozy and safe. Once Amy entered the library all she saw was books, mountains and mountains of every book that a girl could possibly want. Instantly Amy felt at home. She set herself down on a plushy olive green chair with a copy of Jane Austen's "Sense and Sensibility" clutched between her hands eager to finally have time to herself where she wouldn't have to deal with vampires, hybrids, witches, and even humans. She always found a library as her own little sanctuary where she could really relax and embrace her true self. Here she didn't have to hide her **age**; here she wouldn't be bothered with the tedious ramblings of teenage love struck girls, or hormonal boys. Here she could just read, (Amy would usually read books about the past because they reminded her of what she was doing during that very time period,) as Amy read Sense and Sensibility she remembered she had been traveling with her companion Sebastian during this time period, a English sailor who always wanted adventure, he was a tall lad with hair as red as wild cranberries and eyes as blue as the ocean he sailed on. As handsome as Sebastian was their relationship only spread as far as one of a brother and sister, they traveled together for many years, exploring together until Sebastian fell in love with a blonde Swedish girl named Elsa on one of their expeditions. They were later married in a ceremony to which Amy had attended the year was1811 the very year that this book was first published. As Amy thought of these fond memories of her friend it reminded her of her curse, always there never to leave, never to move forward from this state, yes she could grow old, and yes she could die but she would always end up in the same place…Earth. Amy now being nudged in the shoulder was forced out of her reverie. She turned to see who the nudger was and saw a pair of boyish blue eyes, she recognized the familiar face and smiled at it.

Matt now standing I front of Amy returned the smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Usually Amy would have felt angered and indignant about the intrusion upon her sanctuary but she welcomed Matt with open arms. There was something about him that made her feel at home and safe, not like her companions, and not like Klaus. This feeling was new to her and she was curious to figure it out. Amy motioned for Matt to sit and said, "I come to libraries to get away… You know relax. How about you? Why are you here?"

Matt smiled dreamily at Amy as he listened to her lark voice, not paying attention to what she was saying just said, "Huh?"

Amy used to reactions like this repeated herself making sure to emphasize key words, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Matt, his face turning the color of a sweet pea flower, reached the back of his neck with his right hand casually trying to redirect his embarrassment and replied, "I'm here to relax too…"

Amy looked at Matt quizzically and asked, "Really, a big jock like you? I figured that you'd rather relax by watching TV, or working on cars."

"Nope not me, I prefer to read a good book!" Matt lied through his teeth,

Amy knew that he was lying and decided to have a little fun.

"What book do you have there, Matt?" Amy grabbing at the book that Matt had randomly picked from the shelf.

"Oh it's nothing… I'm rereading it anyway."

As Amy turned over the book she began to smile and asked, "I never took you for a Shakespeare lover!"

At this point Matt's eyes are as wide as his body would allow as he asked, "What?"

"Well this book is the play, 'Much Ado about Nothing.' A well known comedy written by Shakespeare," Matt stood there dumbfounded for a moment as Amy continued, "You've never read this before have you?" Matt reluctantly nodded his head as Amy tried to stifle a giggle, "Why are you here, really Matt?"

Matt looked down shyly and replied, "I sort of followed you…"

Amy smiled and said, "Why did you only follow? You could have joined me… I wouldn't have minded…In fact I would have loved your company," Matt grinned from ear to ear as he heard this, "Do you want to sit with me now and read?" Matt nodded enthusiastically and sat himself into a mustard yellow chair with a more rectangular frame than that of Amy's they sat together reading silently until Matt asked, "How the heck can a person follow this?"

Amy sighed and said, "Maybe you should start with something a little less confusing…How about 'Because of Windixie' I hear it's an easy read!"

As Amy began to chuckle Matt became very headstrong and declared, "I will read this play by the end of tomorrow… It's really not that hard…" As he began to flip through the book you could feel the confusion radiating off of him as they both continued to read their books.


	10. Dinner is served

**NA: Ok here you go, I hope you like this chapter and if you have any questions on my references please tell me. Review please cause it's the only way that I know that people are reading! Please review!**

**Dinner is Served**

At about six o'clock when Matt and Amy actually left the magical library, Amy was happily carrying about… five books in her hands as Matt still held the one Shakespeare play in his hand, still trying to figure out who the heck Claudio was, and why the heck he was making so much fuss about a Hero. Matt offered multiple times to help Amy with the load that she carried but she would always reply, "I'm fine." As they walked together they eventually came to Amy's house. As Amy stepped onto her porch she noticed that Matt hadn't followed her, so she turned around and said, "Hey, Matt."

"Yeah!"

"You want to come over for dinner? I bought way too much food at the grocery store and I'm sure Eileen and Tom won't mind, they are very friendly."

Matt couldn't believe it, he really likes Amy, and even after he was being really weird following her to the library she still invited him to dinner! He nodded enthusiastically and said, "I would love to!"

Amy grinned sweetly as Matt sprang up the porch steps and opened the door for her allowing her in first, as he followed her in Matt was over whelmed with the homey scent of pumpkin spice coming from the many Yankee candles placed along the tables, banisters, and counters. As they entered the wooden floored entrée way a voice as smooth as freshly made silk sounded from the kitchen, "Is that you Amy?"

"Yeah, it's me! I brought a guest for dinner… Is that ok?"

A girlish squeal broke from the silky voice as a short, slender women, with carrot red curly hair and ivy green eyes sprang into the room. She was wearing a cerulean blue blouse with dark wash boot cut jeans, and a pair of the most ridiculous pink bunny slippers you've ever seen. She had a smile as big as Texas plastered across her face as she shouted, "We have a guest!"

Amy nodded returned her smile and said, "Eileen this is Matt Donavan, and Matt this is Eileen Adkins, my foster mom."

Matt smiled joyfully and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Adkins."

Eileen smiled sweetly taking on her role as hostess and said, "Please, call me Eileen! Amy hasn't brought anyone over yet, I'm so happy to meet you! Do you want anything to drink? Oh! Tom! Tom! Come here! Amy brought a friend over for dinner!"

A rustling came from a room upstairs as a gruff voice asked, "Amy brought what?"

"A friend! She brought a friend to dinner!"

There was then a crash of books and God knows what, as Tom came frantically down the stairs stumbling on a few steps only to crash right into Eileen. He was a tall lean man with almond brown hair, silver blue eyes and an eternal jolly smile chiseled into his perfect facial features. He was wearing navy plaid flannel pants and a white T-shirt that read in black letters "Beer is proof that God exists and wants us to be happy." A quote by Ben Franklin, collecting himself from his little collision, he quickly assumed his fatherly role and looked Matt up and down. After Tom gave Amy the wink of approval he began, " Hello."

Amy quickly cut in, "This is my step father, Tom Adkins, Tom this is Matt."

"It's very nice to meet you Matt! This is the first time Amy has **ever** brought a friend to dinner! We were beginning to think that she didn't even have friends-"

Amy, blushing a soft shade of pink now interrupted, "Ok, we get it. Hey Eileen do you need any help with dinner?"

Eileen shook her head forcing her red curls to dance in pirouettes, "No I don't need any help… Why don't you, Matt, and Tom sit in the living room for a while, dinner is almost ready."

Amy gave a heavy sigh and began to trudge into the cheesecake colored living room and sat down on one of the chocolate chip brown sofas. This room was filled with cheesecake scented candles so that not only did it look like a chocolate chip cheesecake it smelled like one too. Matt sat down next to Amy and Tom hopped onto a chocolate brown lazy boy chair, crossed his legs and put both hands under his chin like a little boy eager for Christmas to come around. He observed both Amy and Matt with wide eager eyes. In order to make the silence cease Amy began, "Matt, did you know that Tom is a Composer/Concert Musician?"

Matt taking the hint and going with it said, "No I didn't! What instrument do you play Mr. Adkins?"

Tom waving his hand in the air replied, "Please call me Tom, Mr. Adkins is my father."

Matt smiled and said, "Alright, Tom, what instrument do you play?"

Tom started to chuckle and said, "What instrument don't I play would be a better question…"After his little laughing fit Tom then added, "…There are only four instruments that I keep in the house for myself, the Piano, Guitar, Violin, and Saxophone. All of the other instruments are off in a warehouse somewhere, that way they won't get stolen." Matt nodded in understanding as Tom continued to explain many instances where an instrument has been stolen. He also told Matt many anecdotes on the subject of writing music and how proud he was that Amy knew how to play the Flute so well even before she knew him. To Amy's surprise Matt seemed to be interested in what Tom had to say and admired him.

When Eileen called, "Food is ready!" Everyone got up and entered the dining room which smelt of fresh bread and cheese (Courtesy of the many candles placed in the room.) Eileen had placed Italian bread cut into thick slices in the middle of the table then surrounding it with the fresh salad, but that was only for show. Eileen had intricately placed Chicken Parmesan on each plate decorating it with two slices of the Italian bread, while making a ocean of noodles for the chicken to rest on like a boat gently drifting off to sea. Next to the plates were tiny bowls filled with the lovely salad and topped with three slices of red, orange, and yellow bell pepper. As they took their seats Tom next to Eileen and Amy next to Matt, the conversation died out because everyone was stuffing their faces with the scrumptious food. After licking their plates completely clean Tom began, "Matt did you know that Eileen is a professional chief?"

Matt smiled and said, "I didn't, but now after tasting her food I would say she was a culinary genius!"

Eileen blushed at the compliment, "Thank you Matt, that's very nice of you to say!"

"What restaurant do you work at?" Asked Matt innocently.

"Eileen doesn't work at a restaurant… She works at the Yankee candle store. She loves candles." Replied Amy.

Eileen now blushing a light shade of crimson giggled and said, "What can I say I love Candles!"

Amy sighed and explained, "Every day Eileen comes home with all sorts of candles, yesterday she had cucumber melon, sweet pea, and white sand scented candles sprawled all around the house, it smelled like a freaking day spa…not that I'm complaining."

Amy gave Matt a slight wink as Tom cut in, "We love the candles you bring home sweetie it makes this house more homey!" Tom then grasped Eileen's delicate hand squeezed it slightly.

After dinner, and more awkward conversation, Matt and Amy were finally alone on the front porch of her house, it became a starry filled night perfectly framing the bright full moon . "Thank you for having me over for dinner!" Matt smiled happily as he led Amy to sit onto the porch steps.

"I'm glad you came…Sorry for the weirdness, my foster parents can be a little… eccentric."

Matt looked at her with so much joy, he couldn't hide his sweet grin "I loved it! They're really nice, and Eileen's cooking is amazing! She should really open her own restaurant."

"I know! I've told her over and over again she should, but she's too scared of losing her candle discount at Yankee Candles to venture into any other businesses… She really loves candles," Amy said with a smile, "I guess that's why Tom and I love her so much… she is just so ridiculous that she's charming."

Matt couldn't help but smile at the way Amy spoke about her family and asked, "Do they remind you about your Dad?"

Amy sighed and replied, "Yes, and no, my dad was a one of a kind he could never be replaced. His name was Jon Cross. He always had a way with making me feel safe and protected… He was my adoptive father. My parents had died years ago due to an animal attack; he found me working at a day care center working as the dish washer providing for myself, I was barely scraping by. He complimented me on what a good job I did, but when he asked who my parents were I told them that I didn't have any. He then began to visit me, mentor me, and eventually adopt me," Matt sat there mouth open in surprise, he couldn't believe what a hard life Amy had lived losing her real parents, then her adoptive father, "There are three things that I remember about him, he loved Swedish fish candy (ate it almost every day), he loved to read, and he made me laugh even when something horrible happened. He was a writer; he went to different countries for inspiration for his stories. He always brought me along even for the short trips, we ended up staying in England, Italy, and Greece for a few years, and Italy was my favorite out of the three. Whenever I see a bag of Swedish fish or a map I start to chuckle and cry at the same time," Amy sighed in her memory of her father, "I know this might sound strange but I think he loved me more than my real parents… Parents, they have to love their child because it's impossible not to they came from you, they created that life thus creating an unbreakable bond, but to love someone else's child as your own is one of the most beautiful bonds that I've ever seen and felt. I love my dad, I love my real parents, and I love Tom and Eileen. I love them in all different ways."

Matt grasped Amy's hand and drew it towards his lap earnestly and said, "I don't think that I have never met anyone with such a capacity to love, and endure…Amy you are one tough cookie." With that Matt released Amy's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her close to him, and whispered in her ear, "Amy, you are extraordinary, but always know that I'm here for you. No matter what happens!" Amy turned her head upward to see his face once she did her eyes locked with his and he leaned down and kissed her. Happily surprised by the kiss Amy gladly deepened it with earnest, it had been hundreds of years since she's been kissed like this, and she couldn't help but feel the passion that had been dormant for years. Matt kissed back with just as much yearning as Amy, the two of them seemed to connect in a way that they didn't even know was possible. 'Is this love?' Amy thought to herself, 'Could Matt possibly be the one that can heal my broken and bleeding heart?' As they slowly and unwillingly separated they both knew that things would never just be casual between them again.

"Hey uh… Amy…uh….Wow!"

"I know the feeling." Amy said with a small smile creeping onto her warm lips.

"Do you maybe…. Want to go out sometime…As a date!"

Amy starred in front of her touching her lips and nodding, "Absolutely!" Amy then turned to see a jubilant Matt sitting next to her. He wrapped her into his arms clinging tight then letting her go springing up to his feet and sang, "I will call for you in the morning my lady!" He was then gone in a matter of seconds. Leaving Amy sitting on her porch elated by the recent events.

"That went well!" Came Eileen's voice from the doorway, "It's about time, the kid has been making goo goo eyes at you all night!"

"I'd say that this dinner was a success, don't you!" Tom said with a joyful grin, "Can't wait for his next visit!"


	11. Home

**NA Hey, I'm sorry for being MIA Finals are finally over and I just reseved some major inspiration so a wrote like crazy I'm update the next chapter tomorrow and I hope you like this one. Oh don't forget to review! Reviewing is the only way I know that anybody is reading so review!**

Home

The rest of the night without Matt was uneventful. Amy finished her home work and got ready for bed cuddling up inside the soft sheets. As she drifted off she began to dream. She was back in Italy; walking within her father's old vineyard, as she walked along the rows of grapes she saw a long and lean figure approaching her. It was Klaus, he was wearing a white under dress shirt and black tights, (it was all the rage in Italy back then). Klaus smiled at her with an all too familiar proud smile, "I've been waiting for you!" He said with his arms wide open welcoming her to come in. Amy ran towards him with a grace that would put a gazelle to shame.

Once she reached him he folded her within his strong grip, so strong that it almost felt **real**. He continued to kiss her hair as he scooped her up in his arms and settle her to sit on a blanket soft and warm from the sun. Klaus continued to caress her, petting her hair and kissing her as often as he could. Amy missed this the most, the feeling of home and absolute safety that she had with Klaus…along with the burning passion, and loving touch that Klaus always seemed to send her whenever she was with him.

"I've missed you so much," Amy said, hugging Klaus' arm as she lay upon his lap. "Why can't we just stay here? I wish I never had to leave!"

Klaus's eyes became saddened, "I wish that too! Where have you been all this time anyway?" The last part of his question gave some humorous light back into his eyes. Expecting her to say something like heaven.

Amy smiled she knew she wouldn't lie to Klaus, and why would she? It's just a dream, "I've just moved to Mystic Falls…keeping an eye on your little henchman…Stefan was it? He's a real Ass if I do say so myself. He even threatened me. He must have been a great guy to become such a jerk without his emotions." Klaus's eyebrows rose to the very top of his forehead, "You should really visit, maybe we could hang out like this." Amy said snuggling into his oh so strong chest.

Klaus smiled and replied, "I would like that …a lot!" He then wrapped Amy up in his arms nuzzling his head against her own hair sighing as he was immersed within Amy's scent. Amy giggled a light little laugh enjoying every minute of their time together, loving every moment. This was the Klaus that she loved, the one that she still loves.

All too soon the warm Italian sun faded and she had to leave the dream, leaving Klaus in Italy lying on the soft and warm blanket. When Amy woke up she began to cry, "That was such a lovely dream," She said to herself with a sigh, "Oh why did I have to wake up?"She then laid back onto her bed with a big thud, trying to fall back asleep, the tears drying upon her cheeks.

Somewhere in Auburn Alabama in a high class hotel Klaus rose with a start, it had been years since the last time he had dreamed of Amelia, but this time it felt so real. How did she know about Stefan…and he threatened her! This thought brought a white hot fury upon Klaus; he wished that Stefan was there now so he could break his neck for even thinking that. What was it about her moving to Mystic Falls?

Maybe this was his subconscious telling him that he should pay it a visit. Maybe something's going on. Klaus got up called the air port, he really didn't feel like running the whole way so he was flying in. Right after he made his call he pick up the phone again and said, "Hello Stefan…I'm coming to Mystic Falls for a little visit. Don't tell Elena or Damon. I want it to be a surprise! Any way what have I missed?"

Stefan sighed and replied with an uncaring voice, "There's a Masquerade coming up…Everyone's going."

Klaus laughed bitterly at the irony, first he dreams of Amelia, and now there was a masquerade going on, he first saw her at a masquerade. "I'll be there! See you soon." Klaus then hung up and left to catch his flight.


	12. The Curse

**NA Ok please review for this chapter at least! I need these reviews to tell me what the heck you guys are thinking so REVIEW!**

The Curse

Elena, finally getting up decided to give Amy a visit, and to tell her that she knew the truth about her and maybe even get some shopping done. She got dressed and headed off to her car. Damon was out there waiting for her (Surprise Surprise.) "Where are you going?" He asked with a quizzical smirk.

"To Amy's, I think that we need to talk and I need some help buying my Masquerade costume," Damon's eye brows rose and he opened his mouth but Elena cut him off, "No you can't come…Watch Stefan ok." Damon nodded as Elena left in her car.

Amy after failing to find sleep came down stairs to find that Tom and Eileen had left early that morning leaving a note next to a tall stack of blueberry pancakes the note read in Eileen's Elegant script,

"**Dearest Amy, Happy Saturday, we hope that you slept well Tom and I have gone to the farmers market to get some fresh vegetables we'll be back this afternoon, (you know how I get with fresh food;) Enjoy your pancakes **

**Love Tom and Eileen" **

Amy set the letter down smiling, she really does love her foster parents. As she began to dig into her breakfast there was a swift knock on her door. Still in her pink heart pajamas that Eileen had bought her, Amy answered the door to find a bright eyed Elena at the door. A little surprised by the visit Amy invited her in and brought her into the kitchen, "Well this is a surprise," Amy began as she made a plate of pancakes for Elena, "Here, Eileen always makes too much." Elena took the plate happily; she was in such a hurry to get to Amy's house that she forgot to eat breakfast. "So Damon told you didn't he," The question was so blunt that Elena was caught off guard, she couldn't say anything, "Come on Elena, I can see it in your eyes this whole visit just screams we need to talk!" Amy smiled at her now red faced friend who obviously wasn't planning on bringing this part of the conversation up until much later. "It's ok, I fine with you knowing."

"Really? You have this huge secret and your just fine with me knowing?" Elena said swallowing a huge piece of her pancake.

Amy smiled lightly jabbing at her own pancake, "Yeah, in fact it's a little bit of a relief it's been 530 years since I could really talk to a person without this secret weighing on my shoulders."

Elena began to choke on her food, "Five- hundred years! H-h-how? "

Amy smiled knowingly, "Maybe I should just start from the beginning…How much do you actually know?"

Elena swallowed another piece of pancake and replied, "I know that you were Klaus's one and only love and that on the night before your wedding you were stolen by a witch…and now you're here," Amy smiled at the generic answer, "Oh I also know that you're the only one to ever out smart Klaus…You have for…5 hundred years now?" Amy blushed, it was true but she still wasn't used to being praised.

"I guess I'll start from that night," Elena quickly swallowed giving her full attention to Amy, " I remember, it was a hot night, I was tossing and turning in my room, I was too excited to sleep, I thought it was the heat so I went to open a window but when I turned around there was a dark figure in front of me, the figure stepped into the moon light to reveal a young African women she was wearing a long black cloak shading her true face, she said, 'You must be Klaus's bride…I hate Klaus, you should too, he's an abomination against nature Amelia' I told her that I knew and that I loved him anyway, she brought on a righteous fury upon me, raising my belonging with her magic and throwing them all around my room, smashing glass and flowers along my walls. There was a point when a piece of glass slashed across my forehead, hands, and arms as I tried to protect my face. When everything was settled on the ground again and I thought she had left I set my arms back to my sides. This reviled not only the witch but four other men, they grabbed, me as I fought the Witch came close to my face and said, 'I guess if you feel that way then we need to have a talk.' And everything went dark. When I woke up I was tied up laying against a stone wall it was cold and damp were I was, as soon as I felt the cold dripping water I knew that I was in a catacomb,(underground chambers great families kept their wine and anything that needed to be frozen, or hidden away.) My eyes went straight to the open fire where the witch was sitting comfortably, she noticed that I was conscious and said, 'My dear Amelia, I really didn't want to do this, but you insisted on loving him. Since you're a human I won't kill you but that won't save you from the pain I will inflict upon you!' She then proceeded to torture me, burning me, ripping out my hair, breaking my bones, pouring acid upon my bare skin. Every time before she would administer her choice of torture she would always say, 'Just say you don't love him and all of this stops! I'll even let you go!' I would tell her no and that Klaus was probably looking for me and how he would make her pay for what she was doing to me. As time wore on my faith in Klaus began to waver but I never recanted my love for him. The witch, Arianne I think it was, became tired of just torturing me so she decided to do something different… She cursed me," Amy looked down at her hands remembering the pain of that awful day, " Placing the curse itself is very painful, she had to cut every inch of my body with a piece of shattered glass from my room, set a ring of fire around me and broke both of my legs. She branded both of my hands with a hot poker. At the end of it I wished that she had killed me, but the curse was set and here I am."

"What exactly is your…Curse Amy?" Elena interrupted.

Amy's face now in a flat line answered, " My curse is that every time a human being is bitten or killed by a vampire I gain a life, and by life I mean that the life that the vampire had taken from that person adds onto my life that way that life is not lost and the balance is maintained. I don't live forever necessarily, I have died before and it's a very unpleasant experience."

"You've died before?"

"Yup, just because I gain lives doesn't mean I don't die. It's just when I die I come back here on the earth, but it's not like reincarnation. I come back as my seventeen year old self, the age I was when the curse was placed on me. I can even grow old! I can choose in every life if I want to grow up to be eighteen or thirty, once in the mid 1500's I decided to grow old to about 90 years old when I died. It took about a week for me to come back so I really don't enjoy doing that. I haven't died in the past two centuries and I am pretty proud of that."

"When you die what happens to you?"

"That's the worst part of the curse, every time I die I see the white light, I hear the voices of my father, mother, and sisters but by the time I get to the end of the path I'm back here on earth with no family, and no one to love me at least until I find and make friends with people, like my dad and Tom and Eileen."

"Why didn't you go and find Klaus?"

"I did actually, it was in 1492 eleven years after my kidnapping I had tracked Klaus down and was ready to see him again. I wanted to put his searching to an end…But when I found him he was courting a young lady named Katarina Potrova, your double ganger, it was then that I found that he had given up on our love and was trying to break his own curse instead of trying to save me,so I left England and headed off to travel the world. Never to see Klaus again."

"He still loves you Amy you must know that!"

"Really Elena? Does he, instead of searching for me he just gave me up for dead and went on with his life. I envy him, the way he and Stefan can turn off their emotions is in fact a blessing."

Elena looked scorned and yelled, "Why on earth would you think that!"

"Elena can you really blame me? I've traveled everywhere I've met the most amazing people and I grew to love every last one of them! It's excruciating to see them all die and have me live! I've seen people who are more deserving of life. I would give anything to go with them but that is my curse whenever I try to follow them I just come back to where I started. I will be here when Tom and Eileen die and even when you die Elena, unless you become a vampire adding another life to my curse."

Elena rose from her set and crossed the room to a now crying Amy and held her in a tight hug. As Amy sat there within Elena's grasp she couldn't help but finally feel the weight of true loneliness leave her as she found a true friend. "It's going to be ok I understand everything! I'm so sorry Amy! You have me, Matt, and even Damon…I'll make him." Elena was winking at Amy as she began to loosen her grip.

Amy was now giggling, "Yeah, that's a real relief!"

Elena smiled widely and said, "I know what will make you feel better?"

Amy now really curious asked, "What on earth could make me feel better? I just recapped all of the most horrendous things that have ever happened to me!"

Elena smiled with a foxy grin, "Shopping!"

ps. REVIEW**!**


	13. Girls Day Out

**NA: hey sorry for the lateness but It will never be this late ever again, I was just working on my other story so sorry! Please Review so I even know that this story is worth finishing because only 2 reviews doesn't say that much for this story.**

**Girls Day Out**

Both of the girls now dressed and in Elena's car drove to the nearest mall, it was a fairly tall building with a rustic exterior of rough gray classical rocks forming an almost water fall look as the clear windows glided down the middle of the rocks as the windows reflected the perfect blue sky. Amy stood in front of the building just staring at the building and how such a building could be in a place like mystic falls… but then again, (Falls… waterfalls).

As the two girls enter the large building Elena took the lead and directed Amy to all of the best spots in the mall, they went to every inch of the place buying anything that shined. By the end of their little trip the girls could hardly hold their arms up.

Elena and Amy decided to rest at the food court for a few minutes to look over their numerous parcels. "I have never bought so many things at once in my life!" Began Amy with an over exaggerated sigh, she smiled at Elena with utter gratitude she had fun on this trip with her and was ecstatic that she had gotten her dress for the Masquerade.

When Elena and Amy had first come to the mall their first goal was to find **it, **the dress that would make every head turn. They scouted every shop until they found this lovely boutique where they both found their dresses. Elena's was a lovely flowing emerald dress that fit her perfectly hugging her curves and elongating her legs to create the perfect chic silhouette. As for Amy's dress she came upon a wavy Lavender dress with a light silver sash that made her look like she was wearing mist in the moonlight. The dress formed to make a heart like figure upon Amy but it was oh so sweet and light upon her she looked like an angel lightly descending to earth. The dress was perfect down to the very last detail and the fact that is matched her old mask made it even better ( she was planning on wearing it the night of the masquerade anyway). After they bought the dresses the rest of the day was full of accessories and make up as they planned for the masquerade (which was only two days away at this point).

Now relaxing Elena continued to ask questions about Amy's lives and how the world had changed. Amy (in hushed tones) would answer all of her questions with eagerness of how she lived in Egypt, England, Spain, and Sweden….etc. She also told of her many companions and families.

As the girls gabbed away with happy tales of how Amy had lived with the White brothers, and John Adams, they had no idea that Klaus was boarding a plane to Mystic Falls that very moment to see how his little "Friends" were doing. Not knowing that Amy was even a live let alone shopping for a dress.

Klaus after finally landing, was in Mystic Falls searching for his little friends, first he had to visit Tyler then Stefan….but he had a strong urge to go to the library, he never went to libraries after Amelia's kidnapping, it was one of her favorite places…Well back then the only library was in a monastery, where all of the Monks would stare at him in fear, so even then he didn't like libraries that much. As Klaus moved towards the Library he had the strong feeling that Amelia was with him…or at least that she had been here, walking on the same path looking at the same beautiful trees enjoying the same sunshine. When Klaus walked through the doors of the unique library he felt Amelia, he imagined her sitting in the fluffy green chair enjoying a book with him sitting next to her enjoying each other's company. Klaus then sat done into that very chair feeling as if Amelia was with him and was happy.

Amy, now walking to her door step with her hands full saw that Tom and Eileen still weren't home she walked up the porch steps to find a rose on the door mat she picked it up (with some difficulty) and saw a card, it read "I can't wait for the Masquerade" It was from Matt, he was so sweet and Amy couldn't wait to dance with him in her new dress. When she got to her room she could help but pull out her dress and model it in her mirror she then tried on the ancient masque and had the intense feeling of memories rush into her, the love and hate and pain the thought of Klaus brought came to her in a rush, but she still felt the love. She felt his presence as if he were in the very room with her admiring the dress and saying, "You look like perfection itself." As she twirled around she felt his eyes watching her…But that was silly Klaus was somewhere in Alabama or Texas nowhere near Mystic falls.

**NA: Remember to review if you want this story to continue! **

**So Review! **

**Review! **

**Review!**


	14. Daze

**NA: YO it's me and I am so happy that this story is getting ready for the big day (The Masquerade!) I just want to remind you to review and to read my little message on the bottom! **

**Ok! **

**Enjoy **

**Daze**

Matt woke up the next morning in a daze of seer happiness, it was the day before the Masquerade and he couldn't wait to go with Amy, he had planned to pick her up with Damon and Elena and they would all ride together. This morning Matt and Damon were going to get their suits and masks.

As the two boys (Well boy and vampire) browsed through the aisles and racks clueless as to what they should buy, when Caroline came to the rescue saying, "You guys need some major help!"

"Really, Barbie how'd you guess?" Damon asked as he rolled his blue eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes back at him and began to help tossing every mask in sight at them begging for them to try them on, "Ok Damon Elena got a green dress so a safe color would be either black or gold, and Matt Amy got a Purple and silver dress, so silver or black would work for that…but don't both choose black… Ok!"

Damon smirked and asked, "Who put an extra shot of perk and sunshine in your coffee this morning?" This Caroline ignored.

Matt stared at Caroline, "How do you even know what kind of dresses they got?"

Caroline smiled a feline smile and said, "Elena told me… For this very reason...To guide the two of you to the correct masks!"

After long and cruel hours with Caroline they had pick up their masks. They left one another's company leaving Matt to his thoughts, and day dreams about Amy and how she was going to be the most beautiful creature at the Masquerade.

Klaus now finally leaving the gorgeous library (It was about 9 o'clock at night. He couldn't stand to leave it… the memory of Amelia was too strong)so he sent off to find Stefan. It wasn't too hard to find him, he was off near Elena's house watching the normal comings and goings of the Gilbert household.

"Hello there stranger." Klaus called causing Stefan to jump slightly in mild surprise.

"Hello Klaus, what brings you here?"

"No reason…I just want to check up on my first mate…And my double ganger."

Stefan sighed extended his hand and waved it in the frame of the window that he had been spying from, "Why don't you look for yourself, she's fine."

Klaus nodded in recognition to the sleeping image of Elena in the late evening, and asked, "Stefan?"

"Yes?" Stefan asked with little to no concern to what Klaus had to say next.

"Do you remember the story I told you about… Amelia?"

Stefan, now taking notice to the conversation, eyes widened, "Yes I do."

Klaus then told Stefan of all of his strange dreams and how he was getting strong feelings of Amelia's presence thinking he was being haunted by her ghost. Stefan knowing why he felt her presence was about to tell him that Amelia was still alive (somehow) but then he remembered the pain in his stomach with sharp intensity. That kept his mouth shut, he didn't even want to think about what Amy would do to him if she found out he snitched on her, Klaus needs him to watch Elena but Amy doesn't need him, and would kill him in a heartbeat for not heeding her warning.

Stefan then thinking better of the situation asked, "Are you coming to the Masquerade tomorrow?"

Klaus smiled thoughtfully and replied, "Yes I do believe I will, I have a mask that I haven't worn in a decades." As he said this the wild blew around them in a soft touch sending chills down both of their spins, as if giving approval to his decision.

**NA: And the plot thickens! What will happen at the Masquerade with both Amy and Klaus... And Matt? Give at least two reviews to this chapter and you'll get the next chapter in the next day!**

**Seriously I am holding the next chapter hostage (not unlike Arianne ;) until you give at least two reviews (more if you want the chapter after that to come right after that one!) and yes you can review more than once**


	15. Masquerade

**NA: Hi! I love all of you guys for reviewing and I'm gonna need you to keep it up to keep this story going! So keep reviewing and I will keep writing! **

**ENJOY**

**Masquerade **

The moon was bright and round in the sky, it was full and large as it watched Amy, like a forever watching eye, Amy had a strange feeling of extreme anticipation as if she was about to go through something extremely striking tonight, thinking it was only the excitement of the masquerade she dressed herself in her dress as if nothing were wrong (that she knew of).

Looking herself over in the mirror she found herself perfectly perfect, the dress formed to her silhouette perfectly the mask added a nice classic feel as her hair rested on her shoulders in long brown ringlets nestling next to her cream colored face. She looked like a streak of bright silver light coming out of a purple mist as the dress flowed down her sweet slender body, giving her a magical and sultry exterior. As she descended the house stairs to Tom and Eileen's multiple pictures she couldn't help but feel déjà vu creeping up inside the back of her brain.

Matt was waiting outside on the porch step wearing a silver mask with a silver bow tie and jet black suit pacing back and forth hands stained with nervous hot sweat wondering wildly how he was going to pull off tonight. As Matt made the third round in the porch he felt a slight gust of wind and a new streak of light, Matt looked up to see Amy, a vision of pure light and mist standing front of him with a lovely halo of light cascading from the doorway. Matt's mouth dropped to the porch floor boards, he couldn't comprehend the amount of pure angelic beauty that stood before him.

"W-w-w-w-w-ow!" Matt stuttered in absolute awe .

Amy smiled shyly her soft smooth face blushing a light shade of sweet pea pink sending another glow down the rest of her body creating another ray of beauty hitting Matt like a wrecking ball.

"You like it?" She asked the blush lightly leaving her face. All Matt could do to respond was nod as he took Amy's arm and led her to the car were Damon and Elena were waiting patiently for their journey to the Masquerade.

Klaus was staring in his old vintage full length mirror scanning his reflection with satisfaction. He was wearing a cerulean blue suit with a white button up shirt and a black bow tie and his old Italian mask, the very mask he wore the day he met Amelia a rush a feelings over came Klaus as he remembered that night, it was clear starry skies all around the Italian city the lanterns glistened in the moon light allowing the vision of the many people; drinking, dancing, talking and parading around in seer merriment. As he saw the cascading vision of Amelia in her lovely purple gown descending from the rough old stone stairwell smiling and laughing in her life before it was so cruelly taken away from her! Klaus looked away from the long mirror shunning the memory from his thoughts. He quickly straightened himself up and swiftly left to the Masquerade where he was meeting Stefan.

The Lockwood's backyard was large and beautiful lights were set everywhere, in the trees along the house's Grecian columns, and some were even set around lampposts giving the whole place an ethereal elegant look transforming a simple backyard into a outdoor ball room (The obvious handy work of a Miss Caroline Forbes). The crowd was numerous as the whole population of Mystic Falls danced in the moon light. Elena and Damon made their entrance with little subtlety as everyone gawked at Elena's Emerald flowing dress and Damon's jet black blazer and matching emerald tie and black mask simmering in from the twinkling lights caused a slight stir among the group of people, but that was nothing compared to the reception given to Amy and Matt the lights caused a light halo around Amy causing her dress to look more and more mystical as Matt looked like a prim and dashing gentlemen escorting his lady fair. All of the people that were talking about Elena and Damon's entrance were now as quiet as the dead. As Matt and Amy entered the dance floor the song "Right as Rain" By, Adele came on and the slow danced to the jazzy rhythm.

Just as the first song ended Klaus arrived with Stefan flanking his left side, he strolled into the backyard as if he owned it scoping the premises for his next meal when he spotted…Damon and Elena standing at the edge of the dance floor watching the moving and swaying bodies, he approached them with the utmost stealth jumping right behind them causing both of them to jump. Once Elena saw who it was that jumped them her eyes widened in mortified horror. She looked at Klaus for one minute and then shifted her eyes swiftly to Amy and Matt's dancing bodies, trying to distract him she asked casually, "Klaus… What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

Klaus smirked arrogantly and replied, "I never miss a Masquerade especially if my best mates are going to be here."

Damon's liquid blue eyes became stone cold as he asked, "What Mates? Do you mean the people that's will you hold against them? Or the people whose family members you've killed? Because honestly I'm confused on your definition."

Klaus's smiled faded into a scowl as he glanced towards the dance floor his eyes meeting Matt and Amy directly. His eyes widened in awe and desire, once he saw Amy all of the feelings he had when he first saw her came in a rush of electricity too tantalizing to pass up.

"Who is that!" Klaus asked in a dream like voice eyeing the couple on the dance floor (Not recognizing her at all).

Elena's eyes popped out of her head in shock, he had found them so quickly, "Who?" She asked in as calm a voice as she could do possible.

"The girl dancing with Matt…Is she new?"

Damon taking the conversation replied, "Yes, her name is Amy she just moved here." Klaus nodded in dream like comprehension as the light reflected his pale skin creating a new type of glow upon his complexion. As the song ended he sauntered forward to meet her when she turned around to get a drink causing Klaus to lose her in the crowd, unknowingly, barley escaping Klaus's earnest arms.

As Amy maneuvered herself along the dance floor she felt the light familiarity of her surroundings even though she had never been to the Lockwood's before. There was a feeling of knowing that gave Amy a dream like sensation, making everything she saw was slightly fogy as if a sheer sheet was pulled over her eyes making things distorted and unreal. When she finally got to the punch table she felt a strange magnetic pull towards the dance floor. She turned around completely facing the dance floor looking around trying to find the source of the magnetism, seeing nothing she returned her gaze to the punch table only to be met by a pair of searing ice blue eyes.

Klaus was breathless as he starred into Amy's deep chestnut eyes, not blinking as he saw realization flickering in her eyes watching the intuition and whit as she batted her eye lashes in surprise. He scanned her appearance in front of him and then was stumped. He starred at Amy's ancient mask, "This can't be real…" He whispered in disbelief.

Amy drew in a sharp breath and took a step back she recognized his mask and physic completely, "Klaus!" She whispered in a pained voice. All of the feelings of love came back to her in a tidal wave but with the love came the unimaginable pain came stabbing into her once again, she felt the salty tears as they streamed down her face. Amy's eyes darted around the dance floor looking for a chance to escape when she couldn't find one she just decided to make a break for it darting into the close trees that had shaded the backyard she ran until the party lights had dimmed and she was far away from wandering eyes and ears. When she finally stopped she leaned against a large oak tree allowing herself to cry freely, until she was stopped by a familiar cold hand on her shoulder. It was Klaus, his hair was slightly ruffled, his mask torn off and his eyes were pleading, "How do you know my name?" He asked in a sad voice his eyes searching Amy's.

Amy sighed and said, "Why wouldn't I know? I've known you for hundreds of years Nicklaus. You forgot about me…But I never forgot you!" She looked at Klaus fiercely her eyes burning from a fire of passion and resentment.

"Take off your mask!" Klaus ordered with a force in his voice that made the ground shake.

Amy smiled sadly and smoothly slid off the mask from her face revealing herself completely, her face was tear stained but it didn't hinder her beauty in fact it enhanced it, she threw her mask to the group and asked, "Now do you remember me?"

Klaus recognized the high cheekbones, the rose bud lips, the long eye lashes, and even the smooth and careful design of her ears. His eyes widened as he looked at her, "Amelia? Is it really you?" He asked breathless and awestruck.

"Yes, Klaus it's me! Amelia Cleverati in the flesh."

"H-h-h-h-how?"Klaus stuttered a smile creeping up in his face.

"A little witch cursed me." Amy said with a shrug.

"So… Arianne didn't kill you!"

"No... She just tortured me, and cursed me."

"How did you get free?" Klaus asked with wonder and admiration in his eyes

"She let me go after she cursed me, she saw that I wasn't going to break so she let me free." Amy said calmly.

"Then why didn't you find me?" Klaus asked with anger dripping from his tone like a broken sink.

Amy started to laugh darkly as she patted the large oak tree, "I did… and you know what I found? I saw you and Katarina Potrova mixing and mingling in England," Klaus's eyes bugged out in surprise he was that close to having his Amelia back so long ago!, "Do you know what it feels like? To see you with someone else? After only eleven years? Did you even conceive the idea that Arianne didn't kill me? You didn't even try to find me did you!" Amy's voice gained some momentum of strength as she let out all of the pain he had caused her, "Klaus I loved you so much! I still can't bare the very thought of you the pain is too great. The only joy I get is when I dream of you but I am always wake up and you are never there. 530 years Klaus, 530 years!" With that last sentence she turned her back on Klaus and the party and stormed off.

Klaus, now on his knees was dumbstruck he couldn't think breath or speak, he had just seen his one and only love after all of these years and she was angry at him for "cheating" He then bowed his head and began to cry into his hands.

**NA: What will Klaus do now that he knows Amy is alive? Will he try to win her back? What will happen with Matt? Is Stefan going to pay for keeping Amy's existence a secret from Klaus for so long? Review to find out! You know the rules but this time it's at least three (3) Reviews! I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope that you want to hear more!**


	16. Fight

**NA: I am sorry for the lateness but I just didn't feel right leaving Amelia and Klaus that way I did so here you go and I hope you enjoy !**

**Please review!**

**Fight**

Klaus, now rising to his feet, began to run. He was running after Amelia. His eyes no longer held tears but the pure fire that had been dormant for these past hundred years. He wasn't going to let her go; he would never do that again.

Amy was running and tripping over multiple rocks and roots till her tears blinded her from seeing anything around her causing her to stop by an old oak tree, she had never wanted to see him again, but when she did it made her heart soar and crumble under the love and betrayal, her heart ached with the whirlwind of confusion.

As Klaus was in sight of Amelia… Amy, he sprinted hard and with no stop till he was right behind her, he smelled the warm scent of her hair, and his body ached for the light touch of her skin, he whispered, "Amelia…" Amy gasped in shock as she turned around seeing Klaus, his hair windblown and beautiful, he gently touched Amelia's face, cupping his hand stroking her cheek, "I lost you once… I will never lose you again!" With that Klaus grasped both sides of Amelia's cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. Crushing them onto her own. Such an action made Amy weak at the knees, it had been so long since she had experienced a kiss like this, passionate, sweet, and utterly amazing. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her, closing all space between them. She had longed for Klaus ever since she had met him. Klaus moved his hands from her cheeks around her waist like pulling the last thread to bind two perfect pieces of fabric together. They welded into each, finally after all of these lonely years of wandering and suffering without each other's touch. Klaus, happy to have his Amelia back, and Amy joyful to see her lovely Klaus again, they relished in each other's company. Klaus released Amy from the long lip lock to look into her deep chestnut brown eyes, still full of tears and wonder as he always remembered, he then hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "Amelia… I love you! I will fight for you always; I will never lose you again!"

Amy nodded, backed away from Klaus and said, "I've missed you so much!" This caused Klaus to kiss her again with even more passion; he was never going to let her go again, not now, not ever.

Back at the masquerade Elena and Damon where looking for Amy, "Where could she possibly be?" Elena asked with dismay.

"Klaus probably found her…"

"I sure hope that she's alright" Elena said with a worried look. Fearing for her dear friend whose heart was so fragile and delicate.

Klaus grasped at Amelia's dress as they flung themselves into the underbrush of the forest. Klaus was kissing every part of her; her neck, lips, hands, shoulder blades, elbows anything that was close to him he was kissing. Amelia was gasping with utter joy, she had never dreamed of her reunion with Klaus would be so full of love. She grasped Klaus's face within her white pearly palms and said, "Io ti amo con tutta la mia vita."

Klaus tears running down his chiseled fine cheek bones replied, "Ed io troppo." He then nestled his head under her chin like a child that's finally found it's place, it home… Amelia, his home.

**NA: The Italian words Amelia is saying is "I love you with all my life" While Klaus is saying, "And I too. " Just in case you guys were a little clueless about that. I love you all for reading and please review3**


	17. Talking

**NA: You guys didn't think that this story was over did you? I know it's been Months since my last update and I know you guys must hate me! I'm so sorry and I hope to update more on this story seeing that it has such a good response! Enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come!**

**Talking**

Matt looked for Amy all night but she was nowhere to be found, he was worried. They had only shared one dance and he knew that she was something special. He didn't want to let her go. Now this morning he can't help but think about her and that one magical dance.

"We need to talk!" Matt began urgently coming up to Damon.

"What about?" Damon asked with a sarcastic smirk

"About Amy! Did you see her last night? Was she ok? Did you know where she went?"

"Not exactly, I saw her run away into the woods but that was the last time I saw her."

"She was running away! From what?"

"I don't know! She might still be in the woods…" Damon trailed off thoughtfully.

"What do you mean still in the woods! You mean you didn't look for her after she went running off into the woods!"

"Yeah! It's none of my business. Why should I care? What she does in the woods is her business."

"If she's lying somewhere unconscious it's on your head!" Shouted Matt as he stalked off in the early morning to find Amy.

Meanwhile in the woods….

Klaus starred at his sleeping Amelia as they lay upon the soft grass of the forest. He stroked her hair as she nestled into his chest her hair sprawled in disarray upon Klaus's lap a soft smile set in Amy's mouth as she dreamed. Klaus began to hear rustling within the trees; he didn't want this moment to end so he stayed where he was. Wanting to have Amelia sleep longer. It was Travis, one of Klaus's hybrids; he was wearing torn jeans and a russet red T-shirt his light brown hair was messed up and his eyes were bright green with worry.

"Klaus!"

"Shhhh! Can't you be quiet! My girl is sleeping!" He looked down sweetly to Amelia kissing the top of her head softly not waking her but bringing a bigger smile upon her lips.

"I'm sorry Klaus I didn't know, we were worried, you didn't come back last night so we didn't know what you were up to."

"It's alright friend, I must tell you that I will not be checking in from time to time…" Looking down at Amelia , "I have some catching up to do." He then smiled down at her again, "Leave us." Travis nodded and left swiftly leaving the couple to their time in the woods.

Elena left her house early that morning to find Damon and hopefully find Amy, she really was worried that Klaus had found her recognized her and killed her! But… If he killed her she'll come back and if that happens Elena will have to find her to make sure she doesn't get in to any trouble. Distracted by these racing thoughts Elena didn't realize that Stefan had snuck up from behind her in a matter of seconds Stefan's arms were around her , "We need to talk!" Stefan whispered as he plunged a syringe into Elena's arm causing her to fall unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Amy woke to her lovely Klaus stroking her hair she smiled at his gentle eyes that looked down upon her sweetly. His green eyes brightened to see his love awakened, he then began to kiss her forehead, nose, and finally her lips.

"Good morning my darling!" Klaus said as his lips parted his Amelia's lips.

Amy smiled and began to kiss Klaus 's hand and touch to her delicate cheek, "It is now… Have you been up long?"

"Not really just a few minutes."

"Oh..." Amy said as she began rise from her sitting position until Klaus's steady warm hand stopped her his eyes worried, Amy smiled, "I'm hungry aren't you?" She began to laugh as she saw the humor in Klaus's eyes brighten and soften.

What are you in the mood for?" Amy asked, "Pancakes, waffles, muffins, eggs? We can go somewhere or we can go to my house…"

"You have a house?" Klaus replied with his eyebrow rising questionably.

Amy laughed, "Oh, that's right you have no idea what I've been up too."

"I never have but giving me a clue would be nice." Klaus replied in a matter-o –fact manor.

"Home it is! We will talk more there, and finally get some breakfast." Amy said with a flirtatious wink.

In no time at all Amy and Klaus arrived back at Amy's house. The stairs were damp from the morning dew and the sun was just rising over the shingles of the roof illuminating the entire house in a soft glow. Klaus looked in awe as he approached the house. It was so stationary and insignificant but as he saw Amelia walking towards it the house became her home. A place where she sleeps, laughs , and spends her time. Entering the house was a whole new experience. As Amelia walked right in Klaus just stayed at the door. Amelia looked around waiting for Klaus to say something but then realized he was still at her door.

"What's wrong silly?"

Klaus grunted in self-exhaustion, "I need to be invited in…I'm a vampire remember."

Amy gasped, "Oh my! I totally forgot! Nicklaus would you like to enter my home?"

Klaus smiled as he entered the house he was then hit by the strong scent of "Citrus Delight" (The new favorite of Eileen's). Amy smiled as she shouted up the stairs "Tom, Eileen! I'm home!"

They then heard the loud squeal of a very excited Eileen as she ran down the stairs, "Oh Amy your home! Thank god! We were worried sick! Are you alright?"

Amy nodded as she rushed up the stairs to meet her, "I'm so sorry Eileen. An old friend came last night and we started talking and I guess we fell asleep."

"Is that him down stairs?" Eileen asked with a bright smile, "He's cute!"

Klaus smirked, it was the first time a parent had ever given any type of approval towards him even Amelia's original parents had their reservations about him.

Elena awoke in a tiny dark room tied to a wooden chair , her dark hair was sprawled around her shoulders as she gained clarity in her vision Stefan was on the other side starring at her his eyes were bright and steady as he watched her unyielding and satisfied.

"What's going on?" Asked Elena in a groggy voice.

"I'm babysitting you; Klaus wants me to watch you so that you won't interrupt him and Amy and to keep you safe… You know."

"To make sure the blood bank is well stocked?" Asked Elena with destine running threw her voice like a rushing river.

Stefan stood up slightly walked around Elena and took off her necklace, the one the he gave to her so long ago.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little appalled.

"So I can unbind you, if you have any idea's I can compel you to stay and that way we won't have to keep you stuck to this chair."

"So much for talking." Elena whispered as she was slowly released from her bindings. Wondering how things ever got this way, no normal person ever had to deal with their ex tying them up. At least she never thought that Stefan would ever… Well she thought wrong and now here she is for the rest of the day in a house with her vampire ex-boyfriend.

Huffing and puffing air in and out of his tired and ragged lungs as Matt raced through the woods, still searching for Amy looking for her helpless body to be lying on the ground waiting to be saved by his strong manly hands. Searching for the girl that he would rescue from the clutches of the woods and all of the monsters that she might have ran into in the course of the night.

As the sun rose in the sky people went to work, some went to school, others went to doctor's appointments it was just another day in Mystic Falls, just an ordinary day.

**NA: Hey again almost forgot! Please review! Tell me what you think what you like and what you don't;) You could even yell at me for my lack of updating! Hey I deserve it.**


	18. Meeting the Foster Father

**NA : Hi readers! I am so sorry for the late update and I love that you guys are still interested in Amelia's story and believe me it's a good one ;) I love you all and I hope that you don't hate me that much! Again I am so sorry and I will try to update as much as I can! **

**Meeting the Foster Father**

As Tom came down stairs his eyes brightened as a scowl formed on his easy going face he became rigid and cold, Klaus only saw Tom's reaction for a second but a second was enough. Tom didn't like Klaus, he had a very strange vibe that felt cold and somehow vengeful. Tom didn't like it and he knew that Amy didn't see it. She was too busy living in her love struck past to see the new Klaus. As Amy ran up the stairs to get a shower and get dressed, Tom could feel all of the warmth Amy's presence brought disappear leaving him alone with Klaus. Tom has always been easy going and free loving, but when it came to the super natural he was like a blood hound. Tom could pick out a vampire in a crowd of a thousand. Having an original in his living room definitely sparked his protective side. "Oh I'll go get you something to eat… Are you hungry Klaus?" Eileen asked with a very cheerful smile ignorant to the cold stair down between her husband and the handsome stranger.

"Oh Breakfast sounds lovely!" Klaus smiled showing off his sharp brilliant white canines taking a step forward causing Tom to slide in front of Eileen protectively.

"Why don't you go on ahead dear I would like to talk to…Klaus for a few minute?"

"All right then sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

As Eileen left for the kitchen Tom went back to starring at this evil creature that had been welcomed into his house, "Are you new in town?" Tom asked suspiciously

Klaus smiled, "You can say that. I was just visiting a few friends and I ran into Amy last night."

"Oh I see..." Tom was beginning to circle around Klaus like a shark circling a poisonous fish judging his every move; little did he know that Klaus was doing the exact same thing. Klaus saw that Tom could be a potential threat to his and Amelia's happiness but since he was her foster father he would have to watch his temper and not screw it up.

"How does Amy Know you?" Tom continued, "Where you a friend of her Fathers?"

Klaus smiled he did know Amelia's original father, "Yes I knew Amy's father a long time ago way back when his vineyard was in its golden season ."

Tom smiled, "Mr. Cross never owned a vineyard… He was an author."

Klaus was confused, "Mr. Cross?"

"Yeah, Amy's adoptive father… Her original parents died when she was a child so he was the only family she had, well till us."

Klaus felt reality hit him in a swift rush that filled his entire consciousness, Amelia has been living different lives with different people; Parents, friends, teachers…Lovers? Klaus began to grow red with the very thought of Amelia with another. Before he could blow up in front of Tom he was saved by Eileen's sweet call, " Muffins are ready!"

Klaus smirked and said, "Better not keep the lady with food waiting!" Tom nodded and they both walked down to meet Eileen in the kitchen with all the breakfast treats Mystic Falls could offer. The room was full of muffins, pancakes, toast, and the strong delicious scent of fresh ham, cheese, green pepper omelets. Klaus has never had his mouth water for anything else but Blood except now as Eileen sets a heaping plate of every creation she made in front of him in a steamy plate of deliciousness that even a vampire couldn't refuse.

Amy, finally out of the shower quickly threw on a lavender button up blouse, with dark navy skinny jeans, flats and quickly braided her hair in a loose side braid, but her hair around her face still curled just like it did back then when she would have fresh lilies and lilacs braided into her long chestnut hair. When she saw the finished product in the mirror she couldn't help but miss the beautiful Tuscan sun, and amazing vineyards of Italy. She smiled sadly at her mirror knowing that she could never go back to those days but at least now she could go back to the man she loved. As Amy began to walk down stairs she kept thinking "what was Klaus doing while she was away?" When she finally reached the kitchen Amy was astounded by the full mouthed creature that used to be her Klaus. Her smile widened all the way to the brink of her facial features until she burst out into joyful laughter.

Klaus finally saw her in the door way laughing with that angel laugh he had missed for so many years but it took him a while to realize that he was what Amy was laughing at and quickly swallowed and smiled back at Amy, "Your Mom is quite the cook! Hungry Amy?"

Amy smiled trying to hold the rest of her laughter in and nodded taking her seat next to Klaus as Eileen set a plate in front of Amy, the very aroma of this breakfast made Amy feel like she had already tasted it without even taken a bite, but the taste of the food was 10 times better than the way it smelled. Even Tom began to smile at the whole site; even though he was eating breakfast with a possible monster he still couldn't help but enjoy Amy's infectious joy.

Matt, heaving for breath, leaning against a great oak tree was just about to give up, "she left into the woods with Klaus coming after her", Matt thought out loud, "Where could she possibly be… Is she even alive?" Matt gasped for another lung full of air; he had been searching in the woods for over 8 hours for Amy and still found no trace of her. Matt finally pealing himself off of the tree's supportive trunk and started running like a mad man flinging his arms back and forth as the images of Amy and his late sister Vicky flashed in his mind. He started to get angrier with his circumstances with vampires, werewolves and even double gangers! He took his frustration and his raged body all the way out of the woods where he gasped one last time and collapsed from his frustration anger and most of all his exhaustion. As cars drove by the edge of the woods they could see Matt's unconscious body lying on the ground sweaty, mangled, and utterly helpless… Not particularly what you would want in a town like Mystic Falls with vampires, werewolves and witches running around…

Bonny was jogging down near the cemetery woods and was just about to turn the corner when she heard a great crash of branches, a great loud gasp, and then a great thump that made Bonny very curious she turned back to see where the great thump came from only to see a unconscious Matt lying face first on the green ill kept grass running full sprint towards him Bonny took out her cell phone and began to dial 911 feeling Matt's pulse with her own sweat coated hands having her phone slip and shake within her hands Matt's skin was clammy and his face looked blue. Bonny dialed harder and began to shout for help. Matt needed help and he needed it fast!

Amy heard the sirens of the ambulances pass by her house and thought for a moment "I hope that person is ok!" and then she went back to her family breakfast with the long lost love with the sinister secrets and a smiling face.

**NA : Oh and please Review! I do like them and it's nice to know what my readers think of what I'm writing I love you all again and please review!**


	19. IV's and Blood Bags

**NA: Happy December everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I really am thinking about devoting more time to this one so if you think so share with me your ideas by reviewing or messaging me!**

IV's and Blood Bags

Matt was going in and out of consciousness, his mouth feeling dry, he kept having visions of Amy. She was smiling at him happily, until a great shadow comes and envelopes her. Matt tries to run after her but, as Amy's faint screams resound within Matt's poor raged mind Matt cannot reach her. Matt wakes in a haze crying, "Where's Amy?" he whispers, "Where's Amy?"

Bonnie comes to his side, stroking his head gingerly to calm him down. As she does this Matt is put back into his unconscious state. Matt has been suffering from dehydration ,and some blood loss, due to the multiple cuts he received from running recklessly in the woods. Bonnie has been by his side all morning. She has been calling Elena all but hasn't gotten a response. Bonnie beginning to wonder if anything had happened to her stays by Matt's side waiting for a response….

Meanwhile Elena was in her own personal prison with Stefan as her warden. Untied but still unable to leave, Elena was thinking up all of the ways she could get out, but all of them seamed futile at this point. Stefan looking right at her, his deep eyes searching her very soul, as Elena wonders if he even has one. Stefan kept smiling on and off both sides of himself happy that Elena was with him and not with Damon; and Amy. Stefan didn't care if Amy was Klaus's sweetheart, the moment she gabbed a stake into his stomach she became one of the most dangerous people in the area. Stefan had to follow orders, protecting Elena was his major goal. Now standing up Stefan circles Elena like a lion eyeing a graceful gazelle.

"What?" Elena asked annoyed at Stefan's odd manner.

"Oh nothing I'm just looking at the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls." Stefan flashed a quick smile trying to look sincere. Elena just rolled her eyes and began to hug herself trying to make the absolute whole in her stomach decrease in size; Stefan gently grabbed a hold of Elena's shoulder and quickly whispered, "You know just because I can't turn the switch doesn't mean that there isn't a part of me that still loves you…" Elena caught her breathe, wondering if he was telling the truth. Stefan began to pick up strands of Elena's hair and gently stroking his lower jaw with Elena's long brown locks. Breathing deeply and sighing, slowly lowering the strand of hair back down to Elena's neck. Stefan then moved quickly to face Elena, using the back of his hand to softy graze her right cheek; looking into her confused brown eyes Stefan then clasped both of his hands around Elena's face. Looking into her eyes with the utmost intensity and within that instant Stefan pulled Elena's face for a passionate kiss; tangling his right hand within her long hair as his left hand stayed on her cheek pulling her further into him, causing her to go limp and motionless she sighed within the kiss as if begging for more, which Stefan gladly complied circling his arms around her lifting her off the chair completely; kissing her with a passion that could never be compared, only taking a break to start kissing her neck and all the way down to her shoulders. Elena finally grabbed a hold of Stefan, grasping his back pulling him closer to her. Stefan smiled kissing her cheeks softly as he pulled away, looking into Elena's dazed eyes smiling as he grabs ahold of her face once again and saying, "You will not remember any of this! I captured you and kept you in this cell because Klaus ordered me too, and I was cold and unfeeling towards you like I always am…. Do you understand me?"

Elena nodded, eyes blank as Stefan's words went to work within her mind.

"What have you've been doing since I've been gone?" Klaus asked as he and Amy were walking down the sidewalk. Amy smiled sweetly looking at Klaus but not giving an answer just sighing with a confused look upon her face. Never once did she think about what Klaus was doing without her… Klaus quickly grabbed Amy's arm and asked, "What have you've been doing all of these years?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Just traveled a lot; visiting the world and its different cultures."

Klaus's brows furrowed, "To think I've been living all of these years and only finding you now…"

Amy had to laugh at this, "You never dared to look!"

"What are you talking about? You're all I ever thought about!"

Amy ripped her arm away from Klaus, "Eleven years, Eleven years after I was taken I found you! You were in London. Living life like a great aristocrat! You were pursuing another woman too… Katarina was her name was it?"

Klaus's eyes hardened as he began to yells "You mean you found me; All those years ago?"

Amy spit back with a edge of venom in her voice, "Yes! I found you! I never stopped looking for you up until that point!"

"Why didn't you make yourself known to me?"

Amy scoffed, "After seeing you kiss and go after another women ,do you really think that I could have bared seeing you and have you tell me, 'sorry but I found someone new.' I was crushed! How could you even be angry with me?"

Klaus sighed, falling to his knees and burying his face into his hands saying, "I am truly the worst thing on the face of this earth. I thought you were dead! I should have known, I should have known…"

"How long did you look for me?" asked Amy in a very quiet voice, " Did you even try to save me? Did you even try?"

Klaus didn't answer, keeping his face buried, trying to hide from his Amelia.

Amy's hands began to ball into fists as she turned away from Klaus slowly walking away, her face glistening with the fresh tears that had just begun to fall.

**NA: I hope you like this chapter oh and please tell me what you think about Klaus was it a bad choice to pursue Katharine so shortly after Amy's supposed death? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	20. The Power of Books

**NA: Hey I know this is short but if you review you'll get longer updates or more frequent updates!**

**The Power of Books**

Amy ran, her eyes burning from the salt in her tears. Her heart was heavy with lead, as her limbs became weighed down like sandbags, she found herself in front of the church library she and Matt had discovered. Amy found this sanctuary, she ran with every fiber of her being to get to it before the chance was taken away. Reaching the holy ancient door a sense of peace came over Amy, as she pushed past those doors allowing the scent of moth balls and old memories. Amy staggered into one of the aisles and slumped over a pile of books, and cried silent sobs.

Amy opened her bloodshot eyes and saw Sebastian, her sailor friend from the 1800's; his blue eyes were sweet and sad. He knelt upon the floor next to Amy; and gingerly grabbed ahold of her hand, "Hello sweetheart." Amy didn't know how but she pulled Sebastian in for a hug, Sebastian smiled, kissing her hair and stroking her back, "I know, I know, I missed you too."

Walking down the street Caroline spots crumpled and crushed figure upon the sidewalk it only took a second look to realize that it was Klaus. He looked like a man broken of all will; his eyes looked as if he was burning from the inside. Caroline actually felt sorry for him whatever forced him into this state must have been something worse than death. As she approached him Klaus staggered to a somewhat upright position whispering, "Kill me, Kill me…"

Caroline was surprised when Klaus started to tremble and collapse again.

"You know usually I wouldn't care about the daily miseries of an original, but I still have some humanity in me, so what the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline began to crouch next to Klaus , his body was still shaking. "I can't believe I did that I'm a monster I lost her…"

"It took you this long to realize you're a monster? Wow; who did you kill this time?"

Klaus looked up at her burning eyes full of distain and self-loathing, "Amelia, I lost her again and it's my fault."

Amy closed her eyes and began to dream within Sebastian's arms; Elena and Stefan headed out for a walk, Matt was fighting for consciousness, and Klaus was crying.

**NA: I see the stats I know your reading but I don't know if you like it! Review FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY AND RIGHT REVIEW! That's all I'm asking and in return I will update more or give longer updates. Have a happy New Year!**


	21. Heaven

**NA: Hey I hope you guys like this Chapter, I know I have gone MIA for a while but it's Spring Break and I have nothing to do except write ;) **

**Heaven**

Caroline helped Klaus to his feet and began to take him home, his body was still shaking and his skin became ice cold. Caroline couldn't help but pity him, losing the one you love is a fate worse than death. Once home, Caroline led Klaus to a soft maroon couch, and covered him in a fleece blanket. She then went to grab to cups of hot chai tea; she set one onto the table closest to Klaus and curled up onto a dark chocolate Lazy Boy love seat, and whispered "Talk." Klaus took the cup of tea held it close to his nose and sighed; He then began to recap the past painful events.

Sebastian stroked Amy's hair gently, his cranberry locks curling to frame his pale calm face, he sighed quietly as Amy's sobs became silent whimpers. Sebastian smiled down to her and asked, " What? Being an adolescent in the 2000's getting to you?"

This caused Amy to crack out a smile, "If only that were it. No it's my past that keeps getting to me." She said with an exhausted sigh.

"Bad dreams haunting you again?"

"Not so much dreams as reality, I mean one of my dreams came true; and now I have to face the reality of the dream…"

Sebastian looked confused and with a sudden witty smile he asked, "You haven't been dreaming about me lately have you?" Amy laughed lightly as she shook her head releasing a few curls along Sebastian's white shirt. "Was it Klaus?" Sebastian asked with a solemn expression shadowing his cream like cheeks. Amy sighed, as a new shade of tears cloaked her eyes threatening to preform another up roar within her small body, Sebastian gently kissed her hair and stroked her cheek lovingly. Sebastian was Amy's best friend, they loved each other, and it's as simple as that. Sebastian was the brother Amy never had. Sebastian was one of the very few companions Amy told her secret to and for good reason; long nights on Sebastian's ship led to dreams and flashbacks of Amy's time in captivity and of her time with Klaus.

There in Sebastian's arms Amy began to wonder… Sebastian died in 1830, why on earth is he here now?

"Sebastian?"

"hmmm?"

"Not that I don't love you being here but…a how are you here?"

Sebastian gave her a bright eyed sailor smile the one that he only gave when he knew something that Amy doesn't know.

"You know that curse that you told me about?"

"Yeah…" Amy answered

"Well a key part of that curse is that since you have to live for years and years, people that you have met, and the lives of those people who you have touched will come back to you. Dead or alive your friends will return to you when you most need them."

Amy shook her head jostling her position within Sebastian's arms, "Then why haven't I've seen my mother or sisters?"

Sebastian sighed, "That's the catch, you can only be visited by the people you met after the curse was placed upon you, and your family was slain after the curse was placed, so they can never visit you under this loophole: but we can relay messages from your family to you."

"So where did you come from?"

Sebastian looked to the sky and whispered, "Heaven." The one place Amy could never reach.

"How long will you stay?"

"As long as you need me, I'll be here."

Amy couldn't wrap her head around it, "So are you alive?"

Sebastian laughed, "Well yes and no, I can't necessarily die because I already did; but I'm not dead. My soul has just taken on a physical form, and when my time is done here it will just become a spiritual form once again and I will return to Heaven."

"Once your time is done here can you ever come back?"

Sebastian nodded causing his red curls to bounce saying, "Whenever you need me I'll be here."

Amy smiled a calm sour smile, she was glad to have Sebastian by her side, but she still cannot see her parents or her family.

Amy smiled brightly once more, "So how is Elsa?"

Sebastian gave something like a proud giggle, "Elsa is wonderful, she loves Heaven… Then again who wouldn't ... its Heaven." Sebastian gave Amy a little wink, "You'd love it Mia." This made Amy give a small sad smirk, "Yeah, If only I could." Sebastian scowled in distaste, "Sebastian I have died, I have been killed and I always return to earth… I am not allowed to enter Heaven because of my love for Klaus; you must know this better than I do!"

Sebastian nodded in regret, " Is it worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Loving Klaus, is it worth it?"

Amy sat in silence for a few moments thinking, was it worth it?

Fighting back tears Caroline struggled with her words, "How awful, poor Amelia… I mean Amy." Klaus shook his head, his face overcome with remorse, as Caroline began to grab ahold of herself her thoughts turned to anger, "How could you do that to her? She's the love of your life."

Klaus nodded, "I thought she was dead, I had no idea … I should have searched for her longer… I shouldn't have killed her family…"

Caroline eyes grew wide, "What!"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, I killed her family, after she was kidnapped I was so enraged with the fact that her family did not stop her captors that I lashed out. "

"So when Amy came back from being tortured and cursed…"

"She had no family to come back too." Klaus replied his voice dripping with distain and self-loathing.

Caroline began to shake, her body was convulsing with such anger, she began to breath slowly and steadily she regained control of herself, "I can't believe that she still loves you… After that, I can't believe that she would even speak to you."

Klaus covered his face with his hands, "She doesn't know, she doesn't know that I killed her family…"

"You haven't told her…"

"It's not actually something you bring up in a conversation after tea." Klaus scoffed, "I just got her back I'm waiting for the right time…"

"Right time? There is no right time to tell a girl that you killed her parents."

Klaus shook his head, "It was a mistake, and my temper just got the best of me…"

Caroline sat up and nudged Klaus' hand, "You have to tell her, you also have to tell her that you love her and when she refuses to take you back, and believe me she will, tell her that you will fight for her this time. That you will run after her, instead of lagging behind for me to pick up the pieces. Fight for what you love Klaus."

Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena's waist pulling her close to him as they walked, smiling to himself going after what he wanted was as simple as breathing, he knew that Elena loved him and somewhere deep down inside he was ecstatic. He didn't have to fight, but Damon still lurked in the shadows, waiting for Elena.

**NA: Is it worth it? Will Klaus fight for Amy? Please tell me what you think and who are you rooting for… Klaus or Matt?**

**PS Sebastian's nickname for Amelia is Mia, I hope that didn't confuse you. **


	22. Scallops, Plotting, and Amelia Oh My!

Scallops, Plotting, and Amelia Oh My!

Once Amy was home she began to set up the guest room for Sebastian, filling the dusty room with scents of febreze and Lilac, as she spread the clean sheets onto the bed, it all seemed so… Normal.

"So domesticated my little Mia has become. I remember when you wouldn't clean my barracks because you wouldn't stoop to such a level. Now look at you, making a bed ready for me!"

Amy smiled gingerly setting the pillows down, "I guess my will has eroded over time… And we weren't close friends when that happened? I am perfectly okay with setting up a bed for you Sebastian." They smiled at each other. It was pleasant, the coming together of two long separated friends. Time difference didn't matter, they picked up right where they left off. It was easy like a breeze, just a continuum.

Even though the afternoon was just beginning, shadows of ill intentions were looming over Mystic Falls as a plan was being plotted. Stefan paced the floor of his home still holding Elena as his captive, he continued to think about what leverage he possessed. He only thought about Amy. She is a threat. And the devious wheels of the mind turned. Klaus decided to walk over to Stefan's place. Getting the moral support from Caroline kicked him into action. Amy is mad at him, and for good reason, he needs to fight for her. And if she won't listen he has hundreds of years to work on it.

As Klaus entered the house he could smell Elena's blood. Walking down to the basement, Klaus found Stefan sitting against a wooden door, Klaus had to admit he was uncomfortable, here he was fighting for his women. After all he did sort of destroy his relationship with Elena, and then kill her, and used her for her blood to make hybrids…

"Why is Elena Gilbert here?", Klaus asked with a snarky tone.

"I don't know, it's just fun to play around with her...And she's leverage. Do you know how many people care about this girl? Is there anyone you want to manipulate? My brother, Matt… Bonnie; or do you think you need her for hybrids?"

"I really didn't have any plans for her…"

"Amy"

"What, about, Amy?" Klaus replied skeptically

" She's your Amelia isn't she,"

Klaus just kept silent and walked closer to the door, " You're really on the outs with her aren't you?" Klaus simply looked up

"Wow, you're really in the dog house!"

"Well if you think that leaving her after being cursed and tortured would qualify me for the dog house then, yes. I don't know if she will talk to me for another hundred years."

"Well I think I have a good ice breaker… Amy and Elena are friends right?" Stefan looked up at Klaus smiling wickedly at himself.

"No, I couldn't,"

"Oh, yes you could!" Stefan stood up, and chuckled.

Yes indeed Klaus could, the question was only if he would.

"Sebastian? What do you want for dinner?" Amy asked from the kitchen, her voice just loud enough for Sebastian to hear from the mango sunrise scented living room.

"Whatever is fine with me Mia, if it's made by you're lovely hands then I'm sure you will love it!"

Amy laughed, "Remember the time I decided to cook for you when we docked in Wales?"

Sebastian gave a little chuckle, "Indeed I do, who knew that you could cook in that miserable excuse for a kitchen; but I will never forget that meal! Angel hair pasta with a white cream sauce, and scallops, oh we had a feast didn't we Mia."

Mia's smile began to grow as she sprouted an idea, "And I think I know what we're going to have for dinner tonight!" Amy grabbed a piece of paper and a blue pen and scribbled,

Hey,

a good friend of mine came into town and I'm off grabbing groceries for a special dinner be back soon, Love Amy!

"Hey Sebastian are you fond of walking now a days?" Amy asked as she grabbed her purse, "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I am rather fond of a walk to the grocery store with a good friend" Sebastian was waiting at the door for her already, a smile promptly placed upon his lips in agreement. Amy was right, it was a perfect day for a walk. The sky was clear, the weather mild, and the company was pleasant. It was starting off to be a wonderful day. So wonderful in fact that Amy almost forgot about Klaus… Almost. But that's what Sebastian was there for.

Time moved too quickly for Amy's liking, it seemed as if in a blink of an eye the grocery store was in their sights and even quicker than that they had arrived.

" I know what you're thinking Mia, but will be able to make it from memory?"

Amy nodded smiling at the basket filled with angel hair pasta, french bread, and cream to make the sauce all they still needed were the scallops. Walking over to the deli department Amy squealed, "Yes! Fresh scallops. Whoo hoo!" Amy then proceeded to grin from ear to ear, 'finally something is going as planned!' Smiling sweetly to herself, putting the wrapped scallops into her basket. Still unaware of the shadow following her every move.

The aroma of butter, cream, and fresh scallops filled the kitchen as Amy worked away at her craft. Sebastian just sat and saw the master at work. There was a different type of mood set upon the entire house. Cooking this meal reminded Amy of the old times on Sebastian's boat. When she was purely Mia, the house smelled wonderful and not even one of Eileen's yankee candles could top that!

Matt's eyes fluttered open, he was alone. the room was dark except for a small window seeping out what was left of Amy's glorious day. Resting quietly he resigned himself to resting all he thought was of Amy, hoping that she was safe. 


End file.
